


Which Shinobi couples will hook up? (18+)

by shinobixprincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Boy x boy, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Straight Couples, Straight Sex, Threesome, Yaoi, all fun and games!, gay couples, multi-pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobixprincess/pseuds/shinobixprincess
Summary: The Kages have decided to find out which ninjas are either gay or most likely to have babies with each other (to continue the kekkai genkai) In an extremely hilarious, sexual journey, these ninjas will form new friendships and relationships, as well as discover things about themselves that they never knew before! AKATSUKI & SAND SIBLINGS INCLUDED!Warning: The endgames/final couples are only paired after a series of crazy hook ups! A few of these hook ups are boy/boy and girl/girl sexual situations & a few good-humoured threesomes. I didn't put ALL of the pairings in the tags because I don't wanna ruin the plot but there'll be like 3 yaoi/boyxboy pairings, a good amount of straight pairings and maybe 1 yuri/girlxgirl! Don't worry, I diversified it to include all sexualities! I TRIED TO INCLUDE LOTS OF HUMOUR AND DETAILED SEX! Enjoy, my little perverted Otakus & feel free to leave reviews/plot suggestions!------------------BTW THIS IS A NARUSASU FIC SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! I ALSO ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ IT UNLESS YOU ARE 18+ OR COMFORTABLE WITH READING ADULT MATERIAL :)





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Team 7 & Team 9 & Team 10: 18 years old  
> Team 8 (Neji, Lee, TenTen): 19 years old  
> Akatsuki: Their ages range from 21 to 26  
> Just for the storyline: Sasori is human. Yes, he still uses puppets with his chakra strings but he is human and he has a dick.  
> Kakashi and Obito have a slight/friendly rivalry. (Not a big part of the story, just a little detail)  
> Also not a big part of the story but: Rin is alive and in hiding. She occasionally meets up with Tobi/Obito once in a while. No one knows about this, except for Kakashi  
> Tobi/Obito is still the silly immature fun-loving lollipop-masked man to the ninjas but only Kakashi & Rin know his true identity as Obito and they keep it a secret!

Tsunade and the other four powerful Kages were in a secret hideout, attending a very important meeting.

“As we all know, special bloodline powers get transferred to children from their parents’ genes. Good examples of this would be the Byakugan, the Sharingan, the Rinnegan, the Tenseigan, etc.” stated the Kazekage.

His eyes were met with the attentive eyes of the other members, eagerly listening to what he had to say.

“Well, after our C-512 operation on infiltrating Orochimaru’s hideout, we are currently working with several medical-nins and scholars to mimic Orochimaru’s methods of combining genes and making new bodies,” he continued. “That is just an update. However, that is not the main reason as to why I have gathered you all here today.” He inhaled deeply before releasing his next piece of information.

“This may come as very shocking news to you but the Akatsuki have agreed to join forces with us to take down a common enemy. They have given their word not to cause trouble but to help with this mission, seeing as they also have special bloodline traits.” 

The gasps from the other Kages echoed across the hideout.

“You see, we must unite together and bind our forces to fight against Orochimaru’s next generation of rogue ninjas. Blood will be spilled. Normally, this would be an unavoidable problem. But in these times, it is a huge problem that we cannot ignore. We rely on these bloodline traits to protect the village and fight our enemies. For example, if all of the Uchiha were to be killed in this war, then the next generation would not have the Sharingan to protect them. Or if all the Hyuuga were to be slaughtered, the next generation’s defense would be lacking without the powerful Byakugan. Undoubtedly, Orochimaru’s army will attack again, most likely not in our time but in the time of the next generation. I want them to be prepared. We need to ensure that they will be in good hands.”

“Kazekage-sama? What if some of these ninjas are….um,” the Kage of the land of water struggled to find the words to describe this, “not attracted to the opposite sex and therefore would not reproduce?”

“I have thought of this. Fortunately, we are making great progress in combining two DNAs without the requirement of heterosexual intercourse and creating a body that carries those special blood-line traits.”

This earned him relieved sighs from his audience, as the other Kages knew that a few of their strongest ninjas were gay.

“There is a downside to this, though. Unfortunately, the special type of chakra that is used for this process is extremely rare to find and our resources are limited. I have decided that each village will be paired up with another village and are expected to predict which bloodline traits will be passed on or combined with other bloodline traits to the next generation of ninjas. The conceiving part is not urgent because we will not need this new generation anytime soon. The goal of this operation is to see which ninjas are most likely to mate/naturally reproduce together and which ones will need the process of combining DNA and creating a baby in the lab.”

“As Kages, you must order all the sensei-jonins in the village to conduct experiments and foretell which ninja couples are most likely to have kids so that we will know the measure of our future defense. Also, we can eventually start the process of creating new babies. Understood?”

After a few questions for clarification, the Kages accepted their duty and went back on their way to inform their villages. The sand village and the leaf village were paired up.

Half of Konoha’s ninjas were transferred to the Sand Village whereas half of the sand ninjas were transferred to Konoha. The Akatsuki decided to stay in Konoha due to Itachi’s request to keep a watchful eye on his brother. He needed to make sure that whoever Sasuke chose to revive his clan, would be worthy of his brother’s own standards. He needed to make sure that whoever this ninja was, would have a pure heart and raise the next generation of Uchiha with the values of peace and kindness so they would not have to experience what he and his brother did.

Following Tsunade’s orders, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi and Asuma went on their way to inform their students about the new experiments.

“Sasuke-kun!” greeted Sakura, as she sat beside her two teammates.

“Hn,” was all she got from her long-time crush.

“Hey Sakura-Chan,” exclaimed Rock Lee as he entered the ninja academy room, along with Neji and TenTen

“Lee-san?” she was clearly surprised to see him.

Before Lee could reply, in came Kiba, Hinata and Shino.

“This better not take too long. Akamaru needs to pee,” impatiently stated Kiba to Hinata, as they both took a seat in front of team 7.

Eventually, the room became occupied by Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro along with the other students that were already there.

“Alright my youthful ninjas of Konoha!” started the extremely enthusiastic Gai Sensei, as he continued to explain the tedious experiments to the students, as they reacted in pure horror.  
“And if anyone needs any advice or help, the Akatsuki have agreed to join our experiments. Feel free to ask them anything! They won’t bite….this time,” said Gai, nervously as he introduced the notorious S-rank organization of criminals. 

Itachi locked eyes with an uncomfortable Sasuke, as Deidara, Tobi and Hidan politely waved.


	2. The Introduction of Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sensei-jonins take the ninjas to a campsite! Introducing the place where they will learn to "have fun" with each other and discover their sexual identities!

The sensei-jonins dragged their reluctant students to an unoccupied campsite in the middle of the forest. It had several small and huge tents, a few cabins, four hot springs and a clear stream full of fish.

“This is where we will be conducting our experiments. Feel free to use the hot springs. Our tents will be set up over there,” stated Kakashi, referring to the tents of the sensei-jonins as he pointed to where they were. “The two hot springs that are closest to your tents will be the ones that you should use for baths as we do not have any private bathrooms on site - one for the girls and one for the boys. The Akatsuki have their own space on the opposite side of the sensei-jonins with their own personal hot spring. Not all of them have arrived yet, but eight of them are here.”

And with that, Kakashi went back to his tent to read Icha Icha Paradise and the teenage ninajs were left to talk amongst themselves. Most of them were sweaty and tired so a hot spring sounded like heaven to them.

The girls got undressed and relaxed in the hot bubbles of the hot spring on the far left while the boys used the far right. Several tents and cabins stood in between the two hot springs so they could not peek at one another bathing.

“So, Ino?” started Sakura

“Hm?”

“You never told me that your twin sister was in the Akatsuki!” she laughed, jokingly referring to her resemblance to Deidara.

“Ha! Very funny, forehead girl. But you won’t be laughing once I revive the Uchiha clan,” sneered Ino.

“Why you little – “

“G-girls. Please d-don’t argue,” whispered Hinata.

“Damn, you even got Hinata to talk. I guess that means you two really should be quiet,” giggled TenTen.

“Don’t worry Sakura, my first choice is Sai,” winked Ino.

“Mine is Sasuke, I guess. But maybe I’ll think about that cute redhead,” Sakura contemplated out loud.

“Please tell me you’re not referring to my little brother,” groaned Temari.

That statement earned her a few giggles from the rest of the girls.

“I meant the one with the puppets, silly!” clarified Sakura.

“No way!” exclaimed TenTen, “Does he even have a dick?”

“I guess I’ll be the first to find out!”

The girls giggled to themselves, discussing funny things like dick sizes and which guys had the most experience.

On to the far right of the campsite, there was nothing but silence as the boys relaxed in the hot spring.

“So Neji,” started Naruto.

“Hm?”

“Are you gonna beat up the guy who hits on Hinata or what?”

“Very few are worthy of the Byakugan trait and the Hyuuga name so yes, I will be selective and I will ensure that she is too”

“Hmph. Fair enough,” said Naruto, “Sasuke?”

“Hn?”

“Are you excited to find out who your love is gonna be?”

“I couldn’t care less. This is just something I have to do to revive my clan.”

“You don’t have a type?” Rock Lee asked Sasuke, curiously.

“Well,” Sasuke thought, “She has to be smart and she can’t be ugly. Um, strength is important too.”

“She?” laughed Naruto.

“What’s so funny, usuratonkachi?” the young Uchiha glared.

“It’s probably a **_“he”_** baka!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew that he wasn’t gay but defending himself against an idiot like Naruto was just not worth the effort.

“Hey lazy boy! Do you have a type?” asked Naruto.

“Girls are too troublesome,” was all he could get out of Shikamaru.

After everyone was finished dinner, Kakashi gathered them all together to assign sleeping arrangements.

“Each pair will share a tent. The sleeping arrangement will change every three days. Here are the pairs for the first round.

Gaara and Rock Lee

Chouji and Sai

Naruto and Kiba

Shikamaru and Shino

Neji and Sasuke

Itachi and Deidara

Sasori and Kisame

Hidan and Pein

Konan and Sakura

Temari and Ino

Kankuro, Tobi and Hinata”

That last statement had the all of the young ninjas’ mouths gaped open. _Poor Hinata_ , was all they could think.


	3. Experience Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninjas (and the Akatsuki) fill out some forms, answering personal questions & revealing some very private information about EACH individual ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, even though some of these characters are not willing to engage in sexual activity with the same sex, none of these characters are homophobic. For the sake of the plotline, I have made sure each character is accepting and none of them think it’s a big deal or shameful. There is no hetero-normativity in this story. But I can’t make ALL of the characters gay so some of them will be straight, but very accepting of their gay comrades/friends, nonetheless! Enjoy!

The next morning, everyone woke up to Gai’s loud yodelling. He had gathered everyone, including the Akatsuki, near the stream for an important announcement.

“Alright my youthful ninjas! Today, we shall begin gathering background information on all of you. This will help us roughly estimate how many of you might be needing the special chakra to create babies from a non-hetero relationship! Also, we can test what your comfort and experience level is so that the experiments will move at a pace that is right for you!”

Kurenai chimed in, “We will be handing these out every once in a while.”

Gai handed each ninja a form that they were to fill out.

**First Question: How sexually experienced are you?**

**Very experienced | experienced | somewhat experienced | a little experienced | not experienced at all**

**Very experienced: has had sex more than twice**

**Experienced: has had sex once or twice**

**Somewhat experienced: blowjobs/oral sex, hand jobs, fingering, etc.**

**A little experienced: making out or hard core kissing**

**Not experienced at all: self-explanatory**

** CHARACTER THOUGHTS: **

**Neji** : Well I have fingered a girl once and she gave me a handjob in return, but I’m still a virgin so I’ll write down somewhat experienced.

 **Sasuke** : Um, let me think. I haven’t had any sexual interactions with a girl before so should I write not experienced at all? But then again, I have done a few things. It can’t possibly count though, right? Like when Naruto and I were going through puberty and we both started getting hard at random times. It was so distracting when we were training, not to mention a little bit painful. After getting a quick glance at Kakashi’s Icha Icha book, we decided to try something. He stroked me in the forest and I stroked him in return. It was so long ago though. It’s not like I was attracted to him or anything, I just didn’t want to do it myself – I am an Uchiha after all! I can’t just be jerking myself off. It felt good so we did it a few times after that. But one time, we saw something else in Kakashi’s book and we tried it once, but never again, I swear! It was called something like….um…. I forget. Ah yes, it was called oral sex. Naruto sucked on my member but I didn’t want to do it to that dobe so I lied and told him that it wasn’t pleasurable so we wouldn’t have to do it again. But damn, I was lying. It felt so good that I had to struggle holding in my moans. Shit! What’s that? [looks down at pants] Oh kami, not again! I always get this huge bulge when I think about that one time. **But I’m not gay, _I swear!_**

 **Rock Lee** : Well I have been saving my first kiss for Sakura-Chan! Since I haven’t gotten my chance yet, sadly, I must write down not experienced at all.

 **Naruto** : Do those times with Sasuke-Teme count? Eh, he’s probably gay even though I’m not! I’ll write down somewhat experienced just so he doesn’t feel alone. **But I’m not gay!**

 **Shikamaru** : This is such a bother. Eh, well one time Ino wanted to try something with me and she put her mouth on my member, then sucked it hard. I guess that means somewhat experienced.

 **Chouji** : What does all of this stuff even mean? Wait, so that’s what Shikamaru was talking about! Thank Kami, I’m not experienced with this gross stuff.

 **Kiba** : I’ve had sex once so, experienced it is!

 **Shino** : Not experienced at all, and I don’t want to be either. Ew.

 **Sai** : I’ve engaged in this so-called sexual intercourse before. Is it when you stick your member into a girl? Yes, I’ve done that three times because I wanted to mimic that Icha Icha book that Kakashi told me to follow. He said that’s what normal teenagers do. But I didn’t feel any emotional attachment. Well, I guess it still counts anyway. Very experienced, it is!

 **Gaara** : I want to say inexperienced but one time, this girl came up to me and kissed me. I didn’t know what to do because she put her tongue into my mouth and started moving it around. Is that making out? I guess I am a little experienced.

 **Kankuro** : I’ve had sex like four times, so very experienced. I can’t tell Gaara though.

 **Deidara** : Haha, I’ve done all of these things. Very experienced, un.

 **Sasori** : Why would anyone want to do these things? I mean, I obviously know how to do them. Playing with girls is like playing with puppets and I’m a master at that. But they seem like a distraction from important missions. However I used to talk to those annoying fangirls that stalked me before I joined the Akatsuki. And after all, I did finger them to determine the female anatomy for puppet making. But sexual intercourse, itself seems so unnecessary. **Somewhat experienced and _not complaining._**

 **Kisame** : I’ve had sex before I joined the Akatsuki – no big deal. Very experienced.

 **Itachi** : Why is this even relevant? *blushes* Just because I haven’t done it, that doesn’t mean that I’m not skilled at it. But I’ve fingered girls and received hand jobs, received and given oral sex, so somewhat experienced.

 **Hidan** : Is this even a question? Obviously, very experienced.

 **Pein** : Sex is the only time two people can be rough and fight for dominance, but still reserve the peace. It never fails to amaze me so of course, I used to put my skills to good use back when I had the time, very experienced.

 **Tobi** : Oh man. I wonder what deidara-senpai will write down. A naughty fellow he is. I do occasionally have sexual experiences with Rin so, very experienced!

 **Temari** : I wish had the time to do at least some of these things before this experiment. God, I’m so embarrassing. I haven’t kissed a guy since I was _fifteen_! Well, inexperienced it is.

 **Ino** : Ha! This is my strong point. Very experienced!

 **Hinata** : *blushes deeply* inexperienced.

 **Sakura** : Inexperienced but I’d rather wait longer just to be with my Sasuke-kun!

 **TenTen** : I’ve been fingered and I gave a guy a handjob with my eyes closed haha, God that is embarrassing. Um, at least I’m not too inexperienced so I’ll write down somewhat experienced.

 **Konan** : I haven’t had sex in ages! But still, I have done it more than twice – very experienced.

Question #2: How willing are you to engage in sexual activity with the same sex? **(By the way, even though some of these characters are not willing to engage in sexual activity with the same sex, none of these characters are homophobic. For the sake of the plotline, I have made sure each character is accepting and none of them think it’s a big deal or shameful. There is no hetero-normativity in this story. But I can’t make ALL of the characters gay so some of them will be straight, but very accepting of their gay comrades/friends, nonetheless! Enjoy!)**

**willing (threesomes count)| open-minded | not willing**

**willing: I think I would probably enjoy it just as much as if it were the opposite sex**

**open-minded: maybe I would like it. Maybe I would not.**

**Not willing: self-explanatory**

**Neji** : uhh, I don’t think I play like that. So not willing.

 **Sasuke** : Well, I’ve done it before so willing. I mean, I’m not gay though! I’m just being considerate and thinking about my clan here!

 **Rock Lee** : Hm, well you never know until you try so open-minded.

 **Naruto** : Willing! I’m only saying this to be supportive of Sasuke’s closeted sexuality.

 **Shikamaru** : I feel like with boys, I would be expected to do too much work. So troublesome. Not willing.

 **Chouji** : I’m not even comfortable doing half of this stuff with a girl. Not willing!

 **Kiba** : A threesome sounds hot. Willing.

 **Shino** : Many species of bugs do not even have a gender or a sexual preference in a mate. And they seem to be such intelligent creatures. Open-minded.

 **Sai** : Why not? Willing.

 **Gaara** : I don’t think so. Not willing.

 **Kankuro** : Not willing.

 **Deidara** : Human bodies are art – male and female. Willing, yeah.

 **Sasori** : I don’t see a difference. Willing.

 **Kisame** : Eh, what could possibly go wrong? Willing.

 **Itachi** : I don’t think I could be sexually attracted to a guy. Not willing.

 **Hidan** : Threesomes are sexy. Willing as hell!

 **Pein** : Open-minded.

 **Tobi** : Not willing. Rin is all I need.

 **Temari** : Um, why not? Boys are such a pain sometimes. Willing!

 **Ino** : Yes, I am so ready to experiment. Willing!

 **Hinata** : Um, I don’t think I could. I’d be too self-conscious. Not willing.

 **Sakura** : What could go wrong? Open-minded.

 **TenTen** : I’ve always wanted to try it so willing!

 **Konan** : Willing.


	4. The Experiments Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninjas complete the first round of these so-called experiments/tests, which is just getting to know one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would totally love to write down everyone’s experiences but there’s like 12 couples and 4 rounds. It would most likely get boring so I only did a few and tried to make them interesting! Let me know what you think!

"So for the first round, you all will be assigned four numbers. There are papers with numbers attached to tree posts, cabins, rocks, etc. You are to go to your assigned posts. Someone else will also have those numbers. They will not have all four but they will have one. You are to talk to them in a small duration of time. First, try casual conversations like names, ninja ranks, hobbies, etc. Then try to gather sexual information about them as you share your own. Good luck ninjas!" instructed Kurenai.

…

Sakura looked down at the piece of paper that Kurenai had just put in her hand – **13 4 6**

After hearing Gai yell "start!" she walked to the tree with the #13 on it. After waiting for a few seconds, a taller blonde figure came into sight. At first, she was about to go and jokingly embrace the figure, thinking it was Ino. But as the person came closer, it turned out to be none other than Deidara, the dangerous S-rank Akatsuki member. She had to put her hand over her mouth to contain her gasp.

"Uhh hello." He greeted her, unsure of how to approach this unusual type of experiment.

"Hi, I'm Sakura," she smiled.

"Deidara….un"

"Um, what village are you from?" Although it looked extremely familiar, she couldn't recognize the symbol on his forehead protector because a some of his luscious blonde hair was covering it.

"Iwagakure, it's kinda far. You're from Konoha, yeah?" he said tapping the symbol on her own forehead protector, with his finger.

"Yeah, so are you umm…" she struggled to find the words.

"Experienced? Yeah. Are you?"

"Probably not as much as you are," she blushed and diverted her gaze to the ground, a little embarrassed.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about. Innocence is art too, yeah" he offered her a genuine smile.

Suddenly Sakura felt comfortable, "You really think so?"

"Yeah. Also, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Um, not at all. Go ahead."

"Is that your natural hair colour?"

"Yes," she blushed even deeper than before. Did he think it was ugly? Would Sasuke think it was ugly?

"Amazing! It's pure art, un." He said in awe of her cherry blossom pink hair, making her worthy of her name.

"Haha, thank you," she smiled.

….

Itachi impatiently waited, tapping his foot near the stream.

 _Please don't be Deidara. Please don't be Deidara. Please_ , thought Itachi. Deidara was one of the only two people, the other being Kisame, who knew that Itachi was still a virgin and would sometimes bribe Itachi to buy him things in return for keeping the secret. The last thing that he wanted right now, was to be teased.

"Are you Sasuke's brother?" an excited voice asked.

"Yes," he smiled. _Aw a cute girl_ , he thought.

"Hi! I'm TenTen," she introduced herself.

"Itachi Uchiha," he responded, politely bowing his head just a little. His parents raised him well and old habits die hard ( _just like his parents lol_ )

"It's nice to meet you Itachi-san."

"You as well," Itachi replied warmly.

"So umm, how do you feel about the experiment?" she asked, unable to think of a better question.

"The objective of the experiment as a whole, is to see how many gay ninjas we have, in order to start creating the new bodies and seeing which babies from heterosexual families will be the strongest. I don't think I even want kids so it doesn't really affect me. How about you? What's your opinion?"

"I think it might be fun. It's kind of good to have a break from training," TenTen confessed.

"I see what you mean," Itachi lightly laughed. _This girl is nice and I feel so at ease around her_ , he thought.

….

 **14** \- Pein looked down at the number on the white paper, in his hand. Ah the paper reminded him of Konan. How he'd love to pair up with her, just to talk about regular things that didn't involve work.

"Um, hello?" a feminine voice startled him, bringing him back to reality from his daydreaming.

"I am God but you can call me Pein," he said.

"I'm Ino," the blonde smiled.

"Uh, how old are you?" he asked.

"18. You?"

"23" he was relieved a little, sure there were five years between them and she looked way too weak for him anyway. But at least she was 18 and not a child.

"Did those hurt?" the blonde curiously asked, referring to the several piercings on his handsome face.

"No, I have suffered far more pain to be bothered by such small fractions of it."

"Ah, I see. I want to get my nose pierced but my mom won't let me till I move out," the teen confided.

"Well you might not be able to bear the pain right now. Do more missions and get stronger first." Pein advised her.

"Yes, Pein-sama," She replied, respecting his obviously higher rank.

* * *

**Round 2**

"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto as he waved to his crush.

"Hey Naruto," she waved back with a nice smile.

"So what's up?"

"Uh nothing too interesting," Sakura answered, "just meeting new people. How about you?"

"Me too!" beamed the yellow-haired ninja. "Have you found anyone that interests you?" he curiously asked, secretly hoping that no one had stolen his crush's heart.

"It's too soon to tell," she confided, "but I'm keeping an open mind."

"Well, do you think anyone here is cute?"

"So far, I've met Deidara and he's pretty good-looking," the pink-haired kuniochi confessed, "not to mention really nice too."

"Hmph," snorted Naruto, "I think what makes him really attractive is his hair colour. Yeah, that's it. It looks like liquid gold."

"Really? I think it might be more than that."

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, girls love blond hair! It's what makes a man sexy. But the blue eyes also help! I heard that blue eyes are **_so_** in this season! Like they're so stylish. Black eyes, like Sasuke's, are _so last season_. You gotta keep up with the trends!"

"Huh?"

"Too bad there's only one more man in this forest with such nice blond hair and blue eyes," he shrugged, subtly referring to himself. His plan was to convince Sakura that the definition of attractive was him and he thought he was doing a good job too, until….

"Naruto," she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked, excitedly.

"Eye colour is not a trend or fashion statement," she explained while rolling her green eyes, "they're a part of your genetics. You have them for the rest of your life, baka."

"Oh," he nervously chuckled, "I knew that!"

"Mhm, I'm sure that you did" she replied sarcastically.

…

"Ino," monotonously greeted Sasuke as he rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, embracing him in a forceful hug.

"Hn."

"How are you?" she beamed.

"Good."

"I'm good too," she didn't care that he didn't even ask her, "Especially since I have experience. I already know how to do these adult things" She flipped her glorious blonde hair, sending him a flirty wink.

"Hn."

"So, you and Sakura, huh?"

"What about her?"

"Are you guys gonna hook up? Or would you rather hook up with a real woman, like me? You know, they say blondes have more fun!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke! You can't 'hn' as an answer to my question!" she shrieked, frustrated at the Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Ugh," Ino's blood was boiling,

"When is this thing over?"

"You're probably gay," she said with her arms crossed, staring him down, "Any other straight man would fall for my womanly charm."

"Hn." Sasuke could care less about what others think of him.

"You can't just 'hn' your way through life, Sasuke-kuuuuuun!"

"Hn."

* * *

**Round 3**

"Hello," Sakura greeted her new partner.

"Hello."

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Sasori No Akasuna."

"You work with puppets, right?"

"That is correct."

 _He's not much of a talker, is he?_ The female ninja thought to herself.

…

"Naruto," Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Sasuke," Naruto snorted, making a grossed-out face at his long-time rival, first kiss, and occasional on-and-off friend.

"I'm not gay!" – They both exclaimed at the same exact time, in perfect unison.

"Pfft, whatever," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who touched me, dobe."

"Yeah, and you're the one who enjoyed it!" yelled Naruto, in defense.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, "That's what you think."

The two of them just stood there, glaring each other down and not saying another word. The tension filled the air.

* * *

**Round 4**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura walked towards her long-time crush.

"Sakura," was all he said back.

"You look a little tense," she pointed out.

"That's because my brother is here and I have to resist the urge to kill him."

"Oh," replied Sakura, "is he really that bad?"

"Yes, he ruined my childhood. I despise Itachi."

 _I just hope I don't ever have to meet this Itachi character_ , thought Sakura, _if he's so evil that even Sasuke's concentration is broken and his mood is affected, he must be really bad._

…

"Ugh, why do I keep getting paired with guys?" cried out Naruto.

"Don't complain," replied Itachi kindly to his new partner, "these are the Hokage's orders. Show some respect for the authority of your village." His words were stern but his expression was soft.

Naruto snorted in response, "Whatever! At least _you're_ better than Sasuke-teme!"

"Sasuke?" questioned Itachi, "what's so bad about him?"

"He's just cocky, that's all. He gets all the girls but I'm pretty sure he doesn't even like girls," Naruto started to ramble, forgetting who he was talking to, "He even pretended that he didn't like it when I touched his –"

Naruto, realizing who he was talking to, quickly covered his mouth.

"You may continue," said Itachi, attentively.

"Um, when I touched his hair!" lied Naruto, "he hates it when girls do it but he didn't flinch when I touched it."

"Right," replied Itachi with a single raised eyebrow, in skepticism.


	5. Making Friends in the Most Unlikeliest of Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the ninjas start to trust and confide in each other, building friendships :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE MORE OF! THANK YOU ♥

Night had fallen and the exhausted ninjas returned to their tents for night two.

“Psst… are you awake?” Sakura whispered to her new temporary roommate.

“Yes, why?” replied Konan.

Sakura never noticed how beautiful Konan looked with her hair down and her piercings out. Which reminded her to ask Konan a question.

“What did you answer for the willing section?”

“Willing, boys can be so overrated sometimes,” giggled Konan, “you?”

“Willing. The truth is, I haven’t even had my first kiss yet or any sexual experiences. Any advice?”

“Aw you poor thing. Hmm, let’s see. Make sure it’s with someone who you know will be gentle because the first time hurts a little.”

“Got it.”

“For blowjobs, eye contact can make them cum faster. Eat fruits, especially pineapples and berries to taste good! And if you’re shaving, wait till it grows back for at least three days to shave the kitty cat again,” said Konan.

“Oh thank you, Konan-sama! Do you shave down there?” Sakura asks, a little surprised by her own audacity.

But Konan didn’t mind at all. Sakura was like the girl pal that she never had. “I shave regularly but you don’t have to! Do it because you want to, not because you feel pressured!”

“Alright! Thank you so much, Konan-Sama,” exclaimed Sakura, delightfully.

“I’m always happy to help,” smiled Konan as she rested her head against the pillow.

………..

“So who did you meet today?” Deidara curiously asked Itachi, his roommate.

“A girl named TenTen. She’s a year older than Sasuke and way closer to my age.”

“Is she cute?”

Itachi thought for a while, “Yeah I guess you could say that.”

“I met this pink-haired kuniochi for my first round. She was way too pure though, I don’t want to ruin her innocence. I’d feel like shit. Then I met this feisty blonde named Temari, totally my type by the way. And lastly, I paired up with this hyper-active guy with bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut. I just hope that if I ever have to hook up with a guy, it won’t be that ninja. So not my type. He was nice though,” confided Deidara.

“That’s nice. For my second round, I met up with Sasori. We barely talked. But he told me that he thinks that sensei with the long black hair is hot. Uhh, I think Kurenai was her name? Anyway, I’m pretty sure sensei-jonins are off limits or at least that’s what I told him. For the third round, I was paired up with Konan. Pein would kill me if I made a move, but she’s like a sister to me anyway so I wouldn’t dare.”

“So who would you choose to lose your precious little virginity too?” teased Deidara.

“Um, I haven’t thought about that yet. Maybe someone I haven’t already met. I don’t know.”

…........

The next morning, Sakura introduced her roommate to her friends.

“Girls, this is Konan. She isn’t as evil as she looks,” she joked.

They all welcomed her and Konan immediately felt comfortable with them, and vice versa.

“So who do you guys have your eyes on?” curiously asked TenTen, as the girls picked berries in a secluded part of the large forest.

“Well, I did get paired up with this Deidara guy and he seems so nice. Not mention, super cute,” said Sakura, excitedly.

“Deidara?” asked Konan.

“Yeah, is something wrong?” Sakura worried. _Maybe Konan likes him?_ She thought to herself.

“Even though he’s not my type, I’ll admit that Deidara would definitely be a good time in bed. But not for your first. Trust me, Saku, he is the furthest thing from gentle,” warned Konan.

“Oh really? Maybe I should save him for later,” Sakura thought out loud.

“That’s a better idea. Hmm, maybe you should have your first time with Sasori? He’s a virgin too.”

“Really? Do you think he would know what to do because I’d be so confused,” blushed Sakura.

Konan laughed, “Sasori is a puppet master. He knows the female body better than anyone else. He would totally know how to turn you on. And he’d be gentle.”

“Well how about you Konan? Who do you want to ‘experiment’ with?” asked Temari, as she popped a ripe raspberry in her mouth.

“Good question. Maybe Pein but I doubt he feels the same way. Or Kakashi sensei, he’s cute too but he’s off limits,” Konan frowned to herself.

“Aw Konan, don’t worry. There are still other guys for you like…. Genma or Iruka sensei!” TenTen tried to make her new friend feel better.

……………….

The younger boys were fishing near the stream, when the older Akatsuki boys approached them.

“Uchiha Itachi,” scoffed Sasuke, “what the hell are you doing here?”

“Well that’s not the warm welcome that I was expecting from you, little brother,” said Itachi, all calm and collected, as usual.

“Play nice,” warned Kisame.

“My mans, we came here to ask you what the girls are like,” said Deidara, acting like everyone was friends.

“No, Deidara, **_you_** wanted to ask that,” Sasori corrected his blonde friend.

“Well, who would you like to know about?” asked Naruto.

“Hmm. Tell me about Temari.”

“Umm” was all that came out of Naruto’s nervous mouth, as he shifted his eyes toward Gaara and Kankuro.

“I’d better leave,” suggested Kankuro, clearly uncomfortable with the topic on hand. As he dragged Gaara away with him.

“Well, she’s a chuunin. She has a giant fan, a kaze bloodline and she’s from the Sand. She’s really nice when you get to know her-“

“Yeah, yeah. Skip to the more interesting stuff, my man,” Deidara interrupted the confused Naruto.

“Um, what do you want to know?” he innocently asked.

“What’s she like in bed?” Deidara smirked.

“Temari? Ha! I doubt she even has the time for that,” laughed Kiba.

“Well she has the time now,” said Deidara.

“Temari has a nice body. She’s strong too and her stamina is great. I think she’s lacking experience though,” said Neji.

All of this talk about Temari had Shikamaru jealous, but as usual, he was way too lazy to show any signs of emotion. He excused himself, saying that he wanted to check up on Gaara and Kankuro, then left.

Deidara shifted his eyes to Itachi, who looked bored out of his mind. He knew that his friend wouldn’t ask about TenTen so he decided to do him a favour.

“Uhh, how about this TenTen chick? What’s she like?”

It was almost as if they were all hiding something but too scared to say it, as all eyes shifted towards Neji. There was definitely an elephant in the room.

“TenTen is not pretty when her hair is down! She’s weak and bad at everything. I wouldn’t waste my time with her,” said Naruto, lying to protect Neji’s pride.

“Oh, I had no idea, my man” said Deidara. He was too stupid to see what Naruto was doing but Itachi quickly caught on. _So she has already won the heart of someone else, I see_ , thought Itachi.


	6. Sex Ed with the Akatsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says ;)

“Tonight is your last night with your current roommates. You will be assigned new ones next morning so make the most of your night,” exclaimed Gai with a wink.

…..

“Kiba?”

“Yes, Naruto?”

“Do you think Neji would kill me if I hooked up with Hinata?” Naruto innocently asked the dog-lover.

“Probably”

Naruto groaned.

“Hey don’t worry, I think I saw Sasuke taking a look at your dick in the hot springs,” laughed Kiba.

“ **I am _not_ gay!”** emphasized Naruto.

“Just saying,” said Kiba with his arms up in defense, “well, did you answer ‘willing’ on the form?”

“Yeah, I did. How about you?”

“Yeah, me too.”

……

_[In another tent]_

“Neji, are you awake?”

“Yes, Sasuke,” replied the sleepy Hyuuga, “let me guess. You’re gonna ask about Naruto”

“Um, w-well,” stuttered Sasuke, “no! Why would you even ask that?”

“Because you’ve been asking about him every night.”

“Well, I just want to make sure that I win the bet.”

“What bet?” asked Neji, curiously.

“I bet 5 shurikens and 6 tomatoes that he’s gay,” said Sasuke.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yes, he definitely is,” said Sasuke so sure of himself, “That’s why I’ve been asking about him. So I can prove it.”

“Of course, Sasuke.”

…..

The next morning, the ninjas were once again woken up by Gai’s loud yodelling.

“After analyzing your answers on the form, although some of you are quite experienced, it is clear to us that most of the younger ninjas are only _somewhat_ experienced. In today’s exercise, you will be writing down anonymous questions or advice requests about sex and the Akatsuki will be answering them,” he informed them. He then turned to the Akatsuki members and shot them a sparkling smile and a thumbs up.

Itachi gulped nervously. Deidara smirked. Konan was excited. Sasori was indifferent. “Maybe you should join the younger ninjas and submit questions too,” Deidara whispered to Itachi, teasing him. Thank Kami, he didn’t see the blush on Itachi’s face.

….

“Tips for giving oral sex to a girl?” Deidara read the piece of paper aloud.

Reaching behind his neck, he blushed and answered, “Well, I can just use my hands, haha” referring to the mouths on his hands.

That made his audience laugh.

“But if I’m using my mouth, I’d say eye contact once in a while can make girls melt, un. Don’t just thrust your tongue in right away. Make sure you build her up first, yeah. Also, fingering before and during oral sex is a good idea.”

“Next question!” exclaimed Deidara, as he pulled out another piece of paper from the little white box.

“Can you use the sharingan to copy sex moves and perform them better?”

After reading the question to the audience, he looked at Itachi, who was uncomfortable but didn’t show it.

“Itachi? Care to answer the question?” Deidara smirked, knowing damn well that his friend had no idea.

“Well, the sharingan is a bloodline limit that is passed on in the Uchiha clan. It is incredibly useful in copying movements, especially when combined with the mangekyo sharingan.” Stated poor Itachi, avoiding the question, as was hoping to distract the audience by explaining the history.

“What my companion is trying to say is, yes. The sharingan is proven to be very successful in the bedroom. Isn’t that right, Itachi?” interrupted Deidara, trying to help his friend

“Hn,” Itachi agreed. He looked around the audience until his eyes fell on Sasuke who was giving him a cold stare.

They all took turns answering questions.

“Is Pein’s pubic hair orange too?” Konan read, shifting her eyes to Pein. After seeing his light blush, she looked back at the girls in the audience and said “I guess you’ll just have to find out for yourself,” she giggled.

“How big is Deidara’s dick?” Sasori read aloud, as he looked at a deeply blushing Deidara.

“Well, ha, um, I hate to brag but –“

“Moving on,” Sasori interrupted his blonde bomber friend, “does Sasori have sex with his puppets?”

His eyes widened in embarrassment, “Who even asked this?” the embarrassment was evident in his voice, as it went just a little higher than usual.

Deidara couldn’t help but fall over, laughing.

After giving Deidara a quick death stare, Sasori turned to face the audience. “No,” he said in a more serious tone, “no, I do not.” After all, he was telling the truth. But it’s not like it never crossed his mind or anything.


	7. Itachi's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter contains Itachi masturbating :)

Night had fallen on the campsite and all of the ninjas were sound asleep, well except for one. The sensei-jonins decided to sneak out into the closest village to enjoy themselves at a night club. All of this experimenting had them exhausted and of course, they needed a break – a fun night out sounded just about right. They didn’t expect any of the ninjas to notice, but they underestimated one keen Uchiha.

How could even think of doing anything under Itachi’s nose? Of course, he noticed the second that it happened. _It’s now or never_ , he thought to himself as he unfolded his devious plan. Itachi snuck into Kakashi’s tent and stole the sensei’s 18+ icha icha paradise book. Activating his useful sharingan, he opened the erotic book. He made sure that his sharingan memorized every position, opening, technique, etc. Before the sensei-jonins were even within five feet of the campsite, he quickly retreated back to his own tent, with the images of what he had just seen, etched in his ever so intelligent mind.

Replaying the movements in his brain, Itachi suddenly felt himself harden. “ _At a time like this?_ ” his mind panicked. Thinking quickly, he got up and decided to “go on a walk” near the stream. After reaching a secluded area, Itachi unzipped his black pants, revealing the huge bulge in his boxers.

Touching himself through his boxers, he unintentionally let out a soft moan. He then, lightly pulled them down, freeing his throbbing member. Holding his breath, he started to pump himself softly. He then quickened the pace until he felt the pleasure forming in his groin. Trying his best to hold in a moan, he released the pearly white liquid onto the forest floor. _God, that felt so good_ , he thought. Always being so busy with dangerous Akatsuki missions, Itachi hadn’t had the time to masturbate since he was sixteen.

Walking back to the campsite, he heard soft moans – female moans. Activating his sharingan to see through the tent where the sounds were coming from, he saw Asuma thrusting deep into Kurenai. Quickly deactivating his sharingan, the embarrassed Uchiha thought to himself, _something’s are better left unseen_.


	8. Spin the Bottle!

“Good morning ninjas! Today is a day for you all to get a little more comfortable with each other. We will be playing a gigantic group version of spin the bottle. If it lands on someone who you feel uncomfortable kissing, you may opt out for that round. However, that option is limited and you cannot choose it more than once. Understand?” explained Kurenai, as the daylight shone on her beautiful face. _She’s glowing more than usual_ , noticed Itachi as he thought back to what he saw the night before and realized why.

“Kissing? Ugh, what a bother,” groaned Shikamaru.

“Sounds like fun,” exclaimed Naruto, praying that he’d get to kiss Sakura-chan.

…….

All of the ninjas were gathered in a large circle. Some were nervous, some were excited. And some were just plain indifferent _*cough* *cough*_ **Sasori** _*cough* *cough*._

[ _spin_ ]

The bottle landed on Deidara and Sasori.

Deidara, who was totally comfortable with it, looked at Sasori for confirmation. Sasori gave him a light nod. Shrugging, Deidara leaned in and placed a small peck on Sasori’s soft lips.

 _Oh my God, that is so hot!_ Thought Ino.

“Now that’s a threesome I wanna be a part of,” whispered TenTen in Sakura’s ear, making the pink-haired kuniochi blush a little.

[ _spin_ ]

The bottle landed on Konan and Pein.

Heart beating fast, Konan looked at Pein. And if you looked really closely, and I mean **_really_** closely, you could see Pein almost smiling at his fate. He leaned in and passionately kissed the blue-haired beauty, softly biting her bottom lip.

 _They would make a good threesome too_ , TenTen thought as she let her fantasies play loose in her head.

[ _spin_ ]

The bottle landed on Neji and Gaara.

Since both of them voted “not willing” and knew that they did, they shook their heads in sync.

“Okay boys. Since you’ve backed out once, remember you can’t do it again,” Kurenai reminded them.

[ _spin_ ]

The bottle landed on Naruto and Sasuke.

Ino and Sakura felt themselves get just a little wet as the thought of Naruto and Sasuke ferociously making out, crossed their minds. After all, they did have a whole conversation about it last night.

Sasuke wanted to kiss Naruto so badly and feel his sweet lips against his own, but not in public. **_Especially_** not in front of his brother. _Yuck_. Still, the opportunity was too good to pass up. His Uchiha pride refused to let him lean in first, and Naruto was aware of this so he leaned in and planted a friendly kiss on Sasuke’s eager lips.

It finished as soon as it started. _Damn, I wish that would’ve been longer_ , thought Sasuke.

[ _spin_ ]

The bottle landed on an actually excited Shikamaru (although you could not see it in his expressionless face) and a nervous Temari.

After realizing that the other person was okay with it, Temari leaned in and planted a kiss on Shikamaru’s lips. She felt him kiss her back – something that she was not expecting from the lazy leaf ninja. For a few seconds, their lips locked and she felt like she was in a heavenly bliss. After the kiss was broken, Shikamaru knew that he wanted more but he didn’t know how he would get some. Especially with that troublesome blonde, Deidara around, who just always happened to be flirting with Temari. _Hmph_ , thought the annoyed brunette, _he is such a bother_.

………

Ten rounds later….

[ _spin_ ]

Just Neji’s luck. The bottle had landed on him and Hinata. He couldn’t opt out since he had already used that on Gaara. Hinata was furiously blushing. Neji knew that Hinata would not make the first move. _What’s a kiss between two very distant relatives?_ He thought, _whatever. Might as well get this out of the way before she faints or something._

Neji leaned in and quickly pecked Hinata’s tender lips.

[ _spin_ ]

The bottle landed on Sasuke and who’s this? Itachi! A kiss between the brothers. _Oh no_ , thought Sasuke, _I already used my backing out option on avoiding Sakura. Shit._ He knew that he had no choice but to get this over with. But both of their Uchiha pride prevented them from making the first move. They just sat there staring into the other’s dark onyx eyes as neither actually made a move. Itachi, being the more mature brother, was getting tired of waiting. With a sigh, he leaned in and kissed Sasuke. It was nothing sexual or passionate – just an innocent kiss between brothers.

But still, Ino and Sakura let their fantasies run wild. Even TenTen could feel a slight nosebleed coming, as she covered her nostrils with her delicate hands. Neji noticed this and scoffed at her, jealousy seeping through his veins.


	9. A Very Eventful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 pairs of horny shinobi find themselves in unexpected (rather fun) sexual situations ;) enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the horizontal lines just mean "we're changing to show you a different couple now or time-skip aka a few moments later" you'll know by the context.
> 
> ALSO: Each tent is big enough for one mattress per ninja but not enough room for a bunch of ninjas to occupy.
> 
> WARNING: VERY DETAILED & INTENSE LEMON/SMUT/SEX !!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION :)
> 
> 3 OF THE HOOK UPS ARE HETEROSEXUAL & 1 HOOK UP IS YAOI/BOYXBOY

Night had fallen again and the stars were twinkling in the clear sky. The atmosphere was just right. The sensei-jonins wanted to go clubbing again but they needed an excuse this time, as the boisterous ninjas were still awake. Fortunately, Asuma had come up with what he thought would be a brilliant plan.

"Ninjas! Tonight we will have a special type of experiment. You don't have a bedtime so use the campsite as your own personal party property. Have fun, have sex, and most importantly be safe!"

 _This could not possibly be a good idea_ , thought Kakashi, as he remembered his own troublemaking ninjas.

* * *

TenTen, Sakura and Ino took this opportunity to have a sleepover. Due to the small space, Temari, Hinata and Konan had to have their own sleepover in a different tent. However, both groups of girls were sharing an equal amount of gossip and having an equal amount of fun.

Peeking through the slit in her tent, Ino could see Sai walking, wearing his usual crop top, towards the stream. He stretched and his shirt lifted higher, revealing everything from below his pectorals. _My Kami, does he have a nice body_ , Ino thought, as her eyes averted to his toned chest then down to his v-line.

Ino desirably watched Sai – the man whom she gave her virginity to. It was a decision that she never regretted.

It was almost as if Sakura had read her mind, "Ino, why don't you go join Sai by the water?" she suggested, playfully.

"But what about you guys?" Ino replied, concerned about leaving her virginal friends alone.

"Don't worry about us," smiled TenTen, "go get some!"

"You girls are the best!" exclaimed Ino to her best friends.

"You better tell us all the details when you get back, you little pervert," laughed Sakura.

"I will!" called out Ino as she left the tent and joined Sai, by the stream.

* * *

Itachi was in his own tent, with his sharingan activated, replaying the scenes from the erotic Icha Icha book which he had engraved into his precious memory. Suddenly, he got hard… _again_. Itachi decided to take advantage of this time off from Akatsuki missions to enjoy himself. After leaving the tent, he looked for the most secluded area in the dark forest, which was only illuminated by the bright stars in the night sky. Ah, it was truly beautiful. The only sounds that could be heard in this area, were the breeze passing by branches, crickets whistling and the distant sound of waves from the stream. _Perfect_ , the thought, as he started to replay the memories in his mind again.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Rock Lee decided to have a friendly spar, screaming from the top of their lungs, laughing and occasionally cracking a joke. It was all so lively.

However, Sasuke was in his tent, trying to get rid of the thought of Naruto's lips caressing his own soft lips. It was too much for the Uchiha and he needed a release from all of the **_other_** fantasies that kept roaming around his head. So he left his tent to find his companion.

"Naruto!" called Sasuke to the hyperactive blonde knucklehead.

"What do you want baka?" asked Naruto.

"Come here," said the dark-haired Uchiha, rolling his eyes.

Naruto walked up to him, curiously.

"Um, can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?" Naruto innocently asked, completely unaware of what was in store for him that fateful night.

"I can't _tell_ you. But I can _show_ you," said Sasuke pointing his head in the direction of the forest, "in the forest."

Naruto instantly got the hint.

"Uh, I'll catch up with you guys later," he waved his friends a quick goodbye before following the Raven-haired pale beauty deep into the mysterious forest.

* * *

"Ahh yes Sai," moaned Ino into the night, as Sai pumped his member in and out of her.

He had her body against the rock of the vacant hot spring, as he was hitting her g-spot from the back.

_In and out. In and out. In and out._

He caressed her soft breasts, as he delicately played with her pink nipples, earning himself some more lustful moans. Sai placed his mouth on the side of her neck and sucked, until a small hickey showed up.

* * *

"You know what I'm craving?" asked Sakura, " ** _Raspberries!_** "

"Me too!" exclaimed TenTen, "too bad they're deep in the forest"

"I can still get them!"

"Are you sure Sakura? It might be dangerous at night," warned TenTen with slightly widened eyes.

"Don't worry girl! I'm a ninja, remember?" smiled Sakura.

"What if you don't come back soon?"

"Then that means I'm probably hooking up with a hot hunk in the forest," joked Sakura, knowing damn well that no one in their right mind would be in the forest at this time. Also, she had no faith in her own sexual skills. To say the least, Sakura had no plans of losing her virginity or even having her first kiss tonight. But still, she needed to diminish the worries of her concerned friend, TenTen.

"Well if you say so," said TenTen, "be safe Sakura!"

After reassuring her friend that she would come back unharmed, Sakura left TenTen all alone in the tent, for the time being at least.

* * *

"You want to do _what_?" Naruto asked with widened eyes and a slightly horrified face.

"This will help you when you get together with Sakura," said Sasuke, persuading his friend to copy some more scenes from Kakashi's Icha Icha book.

"I don't know," contemplated Naruto, scratching his chin, "will it hurt?"

Face-palming, Sasuke answered, "You won't know until you try, baka."

"But Teme, how will this help me with Sakura?"

"You'll know how to um…. Do more things"

"Okay, if you insist," the blonde decided to give in, "So what do I do first?"

"Um, take your pants off," instructed Sasuke, thinking back to what was on the pages of that sensual book.

Naruto did as he was told and without shame either. He had done similar things before, with Sasuke. But he had never gone as far before, as he agreed to go tonight.

Smirking, while eyeing Naruto's lower body, Sasuke felt himself harden.

* * *

After a few replays of those erotic scenes, Itachi decided that he could take no more, as his member was throbbing hard against the thin cloth of his Uchiha boxers.

"Ahh," he softly moaned, as his cold hand made contact with the soft warm flesh of his cock.

* * *

After making Ino cum _three times_ , Sai got them both a cup of sake as they sat down and stared at the moon, from the shore of the stream.

"Now, I know I'm definitely not gay," said Sai, in his passive tone.

"Ah, me too." Smiled Ino.

"Bisexual maybe, but not gay," he laughed.

* * *

Itachi started stroking himself lightly, exploring every inch of his thick member, as he inhaled deeply – ah the wonderful scent of fresh raspberries. There was a bush of the tender fruits just a few steps away from him.

* * *

Sakura was exploring the forest, as she re-traced her steps from the other day, to find the raspberry bush. However, stumbling across the path, she saw a completely different sight than was initially expected. Her breath was caught in her throat, as she watched the older beautiful dark-haired Uchiha, making circles with his thumb, on the head of his member, spilling a little bit of pre-cum. His eyes were closed and his mouth just slightly open, if you look really close. Itachi was too caught up in the moment to even realize that he had a spectator.

Sakura couldn't help but feel her underwear dampen at the sight of the sexy raven-haired man right before her eyes. _You'll never be as sexually experienced as me, unless you stop being a coward and start taking chances_ – Ino's esteemed voice boomed in her head, as she recalled the day that Ino told her how she had lost her virginity, while Sakura hadn't even had her first kiss. Since then, Sakura would hear several stories of Ino's "adventures" and although she was so happy for her friend, she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious.

Finally, Sakura came back to reality, from her thoughts, as her eyes were met with Itachi's red ones. His sharingan was still activated, as he kept it on while thinking about the book and forgot to shut it off after spotting the sudden intruder. She knew damn well that he was Sasuke's older brother but that didn't mean she couldn't have her fun with him.

 _Time to make my own stories_ , thought Sakura as she confidently approached the Akatsuki member.

She walked so close to him, only inches away from his member, as she looked up to him with emerald green eyes, "need help with that?"

Itachi gulped. He recognized this girl as one of the girls in Sasuke's class.

Never breaking eye contact, Sakura put her delicate hand in Itachi's own strong ones.

Itachi immediately realized what she wanted him to do. Taking the hint, he guided her hand down to touch his rock hard member. She caressed it gently at first, then started to slowly pump it.

A moan escaped Itachi's lips, as Sakura smirked.

 _This is gonna be one eventful night_ , thought Sakura excitedly.

* * *

The sound of Naruto's delicate lips sucking hard on Sasuke's member was music to his ears, as he intently watched the blonde please him.

Unlike last time, Sasuke wanted to have his eyes opened the whole time.

After releasing his pre-cum, Sasuke decided to please Naruto. It was the least that he could do, since Naruto agreed to come out here and do this with him on such short notice.

The Uchiha positioned himself on his knees, as they switched places and started to slowly lick the tip of Naruto's member, teasing the poor blonde.

* * *

Half an hour had passed and Sakura still hadn't returned to the anxious brunette, TenTen _. Don't be worried TenTen_ , she thought to herself, _Sakura must be hooking up with a hot hunk like she said she would at this time. The least you could is let her enjoy herself instead of going after her and ruining anything._ TenTen knew that both of her friends would have great stories to tell tonight. _Hmm_ , she thought as a light bulb suddenly blinked above her head.

After seeing Neji walking along with Shikamaru near their own tents, she quickly got up and approached them. "Neji, can I talk to you privately?" she asked warmly.

Excusing himself, the Hyuuga walked further away with TenTen, as she whispered something in his ear.

Blushing a bright shade of red, he nodded. The next thing Shikamaru knew was that his friend had suddenly abandoned him to follow TenTen to _her_ tent. Shrugging and walking away, Shikamaru went back to his tent to do what he does best – _sleep_.

* * *

With their tongues exploring each other's mouths, Sakura and Itachi were leaning against a tree, touching the most sensitive parts of the other person. Itachi stroked his two fingers against Sakura's dripping wet lace underwear.

"Mmm, you're already so wet," smirked Itachi, temporarily pulling away from the kiss.

Impatient as ever, Sakura lifted her leg up against Itachi's torso and grinded her lace-covered womanhood against his bare member. But Itachi wasn't done pleasing the little cherry blossom, as he took his member into his hand and grinded it nicely, against the outer lips of Sakura's "flower", from outside of her underwear. This earned him a quick moan. _This is torture_ , she thought as she moved away from the tree and took his free hand to slide it inside her underwear. The older Uchiha complied with the younger cherry blossom's wishes.

* * *

In another area of the secluded forest, Sasuke had finished sucking Naruto, and had started to stroke Naruto's member, releasing the pre-cum.

"Does that feel good?" asked Sasuke, all hot and breathy.

All Naruto could do was nod, as his body was still coming down from the high that this new sensation drove him to.

"Okay, now on to the next part," said Sasuke, getting up and dusting the dirt off his knees.

"Turn around Naruto," he ordered, but his voice was not cold.

Naruto turned around and leaned against a thick strong branch of the tree, while Sasuke silently anticipated the next part of their little experiment.

* * *

"Round two?" asked Sai, looking over at Ino.

"You already know the answer," answered the blonde, playfully.

Sai chuckled and lifted Ino up, as her legs wrapped around him. He carried her to what he thought would be a secluded forest. Little did he know what he was in for.

* * *

Just within seconds of entering the tent with her guest, TenTen turned around and placed a delicious wet kiss on Neji's strong lips. Her tongue asked for entrance and Neji granted it to her, while he caressed her hips. He'd been dreaming of this moment since they were sixteen.

TenTen tugged at his shirt, and Neji quickly got the hint, pulling it off, revealing his well-defined chest to a rather eager TenTen.

After a long battled for dominance with their tongues, Neji started to lick and lightly bite TenTen's neck, making her melt under his delicate touch. He made sure that his hands touched every inch of her body, every curve, every bump, as if he was sculpting a masterpiece.

"So beautiful," he whispered in her ear, all breathy and hot.

* * *

Meantime, Sasuke had Naruto bending over the strong branches of an oak tree, as he slowly thrusted deep into him.

"Ah, fuck," moaned the Uchiha as he felt a level of pleasure that he had never experienced, in his entire life.

It was satisfying for a while. But suddenly, he wanted more. This was too…. Silent.

"Scream for me, Naruto"

"Sasuke?" his innocent voice was now laced with confusion.

"Just do it, usuratonkachi"

"Ahh Sasuke," moaned the blonde, as he complied with the raven's wishes.

"Louder," demanded Sasuke.

"SASUKEEE" screamed Naruto, as Sasuke unexpectedly quickened the pace and thrusted ever so deep into him.

* * *

Just a hundred feet away, Itachi was using one hand to gently caress Sakura's face as his other hand was already in her underwear, his crafty fingers playing with her clit. This was an endless torture of teasing for the pink-haired ninja and Itachi knew it. He wanted her to make the next move though, as he was unsure of which exact pace she wanted to go at. But Sakura wasted no time, as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her light pink bra to the lustful eyes of the Uchiha in front of her. Unclasping her bra with one swift move and cupping Sakura's tender breasts, Itachi kissed her again.

"How badly do you want it?" Itachi smirked against her neck, as desire filled his voice.

" _Badly_ ," answered Sakura, seductively as ever.

 _This is how Ino would do it, right?_ Thought Sakura, as she looked in the distance of the forest, _that's funny I can even imagine her as I do this_

 _Wait! This isn't an illusion, that's really Ino_ , Sakura's mind raced as she watched her friend ride Sai, on the ground, about thirty feet away from them. Sakura's eyes were wide as Ino averted her gaze from Sai's glistening body under her, to the trees and finally made eye contact with a surprised Sakura.

Knowing that Sai wouldn't mind, Ino wanted to wave at Sakura and giggle. But she knew that it might ruin the atmosphere of Sakura's hook up, and decided to just give her a subtle wink.

Sakura smiled and winked back, then turned her attention back to the Uchiha whose strong arms she was in. Itachi finally putting his fingers to good use, inserted one into Sakura, earning a sudden gasp from the teenage girl

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked Neji to TenTen, after what felt like hours of foreplay.

TenTen warmly nodded, eager for her teammate to please her.

Neji spread her legs apart and started with soft thrusts, careful not to hurt his precious shinobi princess.

"Ahh Neji," she moaned, not knowing that she was turning him on even more.

* * *

Itachi inserted a second finger into Sakura, creating a lovely rhythm with every thrust of his finger. He used his other finger to play with her nipples and never took his eyes off her, not once.

Sakura used her hands to drop her already-drenched underwear to the floor. Itachi then inserted a third finger. He knew that it was what she wanted him to do, but still, he felt concern as she slightly winced in pain. He let her bury her face in his neck.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered in her pink hair, comforting her.

After a few more moments of fingering her, Itachi directed his head down so that he was face-to-face with her lovely bare womanhood. He observed that she wasn't 100% shaven but she was like 75%, with a few visible pink hairs starting to grow back from the top area. Hell, he didn't care. He was relieved a little actually, as he curiously wanted to see if the drapes matched the curtains from the moment he saw her.

Using his strong hands to lift her up, Itachi allowed her to wrap her legs around his neck, as he softly placed her back against the tree. Little did he know that he was also placing her back against Ino and Sai who were just a little closer than he'd ever know.

Itachi started to lick Sakura's precious flower. _Damn, she tastes so good_ , he thought to himself as his tongue made circles around her sensitive clit.

* * *

On the other end of the forest, Sasuke and Naruto switched positions and the Uchiha had Naruto bent over on his knees, as he thrusted forcefully behind him, doggy style.

The Uchiha's grunts were so sexy, as he threw his head back and clenched Naruto's soft hair in his strong hand. The other hand was on Naruto's back, for support.

 _Oh my God, why did I wait so long to do this?_ Was the only thing that Sasuke could think of, as he had his perfect little blonde in his complete submission.

Both of the boys had an exceptionally high amount of stamina, as they could do this for hours if they wanted to. At least Sasuke wanted to.

* * *

After a long while of thrusting his tongue in and out of the cherry-haired ninja's wet entrance, Itachi knew that Sakura was ready for the main course. She unwrapped her legs from his neck, and he used both hands to pin her thighs against the tree, spreading them far apart. He slowly slid her down the tree trunk, until **_BAM_** _!_ Her womanhood swallowed his member in one swift motion. He started lifting her up and down his member, his muscular arms caressing her legs. She was bouncing up and down on the Uchiha, as he attentively watched her boobs bounce as well, creating a wonderful rhythm.

* * *

After finishing their second round, Ino and Sai teased each other about who came first. In the first round, Ino did and in the second round, Sai did by a good ten minutes too. The sexual couple laughed it off and took a walk in the fateful forest, unaware of what else was going on inside there.

* * *

After letting TenTen cum first, Neji came inside her. He knew that even though TenTen was a virgin, she had been taking birth control pills to regulate her period. He even saw them in her bag once.

"Ah, that felt good," sighed TenTen, laying on the mattress in the tent.

"I agree," said Neji as he laid down next to her, softly caressing his long-term crush.

He started to plant small quick kisses on her blushing cheeks, forehead and neck. TenTen couldn't resist anymore, she turned her body to face him and ferociously kissed the Hyuuga _again_. They started _another_ makeout session, laying there on the mattress, naked as ever.

* * *

"Ahhh Kami," moaned Sakura as her juices spilled out of her and onto Itachi's body.

Itachi, being the gentleman that he is, let the lady cum first. After Sakura, came down from her high, Itachi spurted his warm liquid on her openly spread inner thighs. He couldn't risk it and cum inside her.

After Itachi gently let her down from his strong grasp, Sakura still had a hard time adjusting to standing on her own, as her legs were sore as ever. _No amount of training can ever be equal to this soreness_ , she thought to herself.

"I'm Itachi," he smiled, slightly bowing as a sign of the good Uchiha manners he was raised with.

 _Shit. How could I forget to introduce myself earlier? Of course, he didn't need to tell me who he was. I already knew that! Everyone with a half a brain knows the infamous Itachi of the Uchiha clan. But I'm just Sakura, nothing special. Kami, this is embarrassing_ , the cherry-haired girl thought.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she politely introduced herself with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura," Itachi smiled, "Shall we take a walk?" He offered her his arm to link with.

Blushing, she eagerly nodded and linked her arm with his. They looked like a couple as they strolled in the forest, getting to know each other.

* * *

Ino and Sai were walking until they found a small silver stream. "Wanna go skinny-dipping?" Ino suggestively asked the brunette artist.

Without even answering the blonde's question, Sai lifted her up in his arms and passionately kissed her. It wasn't rough but it wasn't gentle. It was _romantic_. After giggling within the kiss, Ino moved her tongue around his mouth, exploring every area.

Sai, still carrying his precious blonde, removed her purple dress as she removed his crop top. He didn't care if his pants got wet. He carried her into the water and walked on the shallow riverbed, with her in his arms. He then put her down and tossed his pants elsewhere, as they playfully started splashing each other like children.

* * *

After simultaneously cumming, both Sasuke and Naruto laid on the earthy ground, heavily panting.

Both of them were thirsty as ever, especially after this exhausting "work out". The boys tiredly put their clothes on and walked around the forest, attempting to find a small body of water.

They heard the sound of laughter and water splashing, and decided to follow it.

Ino and Sai looked up from the water, to see an exhausted Sasuke and um… a traumatized Naruto? No, that wasn't the right word. But he definitely looked like he had just seen a ghost. Probably a sexy ghost, as the evidence of a blush and nosebleed were kinda still there, if you looked hard enough.

The boys bent down and cupped the water in their hands, washing the sweat from their faces. After engaging in small talk, the boys drank from the clear stream, not minding that the water was hugging Sai and Ino's bare naked bodies.

Neither couple thought anything of it and carried on with whatever it was, or _who_ it was that they were doing.

After a few moments of recovery, Sasuke had an evil smirk, as he looked in Naruto's direction.

"How about one more round, Naruto?"

"Teme, are you _crazy_?"

"I want to try one more position that I saw."

"Sasuke, you've lost your mind!"

"Think about it. Sakura will love you even more if you can show her your stamina."

After contemplating it for a few seconds, Naruto agreed for one more round.

"Okay good," said Sasuke as he stood up, from the damp ground.

* * *

"…and that's why I'm planning on becoming a full-time medical ninja," stated Sakura proudly.

"Well, Sakura, I must say I'm impressed. That's a very important position as we always need medical ninjas," warmly replied Itachi, with a kind smile.

The pair were aimlessly strolling, not caring about where the road would take them. Itachi would know how to get back, regardless of where they ended up. But neither of them were expecting what happened next.

Sasuke had Naruto pinned against a tree, as the blonde faced the raven-haired beauty, who was enthusiastically banging him. He felt like his ass was being stretched, but _damn_ it felt good. This was by far their most intimate position, as they were forced to look at each other and Sasuke never broke eye contact with the blonde, as he forcefully thrusted in and out of him.

Itachi and Sakura just happened to be walking by when they saw this. The pleasure overtook Naruto's body, making him close his eyes and let out a loud moan. As for Sasuke, his back was facing his surprised brother and equally surprised but slightly turned on teammate. He was still wearing all of his clothes, as his Uchiha pride prevented him from being completely vulnerable and naked in the forest.

The two just stood there in a shock, as neither of the boys noticed their presence. Before things could get awkward, Itachi decided to pull Sakura away and took a different path. A soon as they were of out earshot, the two laughed to themselves recalling what they had just seen.

 _My brother's gay?_ Thought Itachi, not that it surprised him _too_ much. I mean, even though no one else noticed, the Uchiha had a good eye and took note of all the quick loving glances that Sasuke would give Naruto when Naruto wasn't looking.

The pair came across a beautiful stream, as two ninjas were drying themselves with their own clothes and the soft petals of giant flowers.

"Fun night, huh?" smirked Sakura, giving her blonde friend a knowing look.

"Haha, you could say that," laughed Ino, shamelessly.

The girls introduced Sai and Itachi to each other. The male ninjas quickly became acquainted and the four of them walked out of the forest and back to their assigned sleeping tents.


	10. The Morning After

The next morning, Sakura woke up with the feeling of soreness in her thighs and in between her legs. _Kami_ , she thought, _last night really wasn't a dream after all_

Itachi woke up smiling, reminiscing the night before. Hidan barged into his tent, looking for his book of Jashin, when he saw the usually-serious Uchiha _smiling_.

"Uh Itachi, are you okay?"

Suddenly his smiling face turned into his regular serious passive one. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe 'cause you were **_fucking smiling_ _!_** "

"Am I not allowed to smile?"

"Ugh whatever," the Jashinist rolled his eyes, as he picked up his sacred book and left.

To his annoyance, Itachi's peaceful privacy would not last long, as Gai had called them all together to announce the plans for the day.

"Alright my youthful ninjas! Take this day off as a break, since some of you seem to be very exhausted from last night, for some unknown reason," he knowingly winked at the ninjas causing a few of them to blush, "Spend some time getting to know your comrades and partners!"

Sai decided to relax his tense muscles in the hot spring, while all the other boys sparred in the forest. While going on one of his solemn walks, Itachi spotted Sai from a mile away and approached the younger ninja.

"Hey, it's you! Um…. Scary eyed ponytail boy wrinkle face?" greeted Sai, smiling, as he said the first things that came to his mind.

At first Itachi looked at him with a little surprise then quickly realized that this boy was socially awkward due to his long service in the ANBU.

"Hello, mind if I join?" he kindly asked.

"Of course not, come in. I'm Sai, by the way."

"Itachi."

"So you were banging Sakura last night, huh?"

"Urm… I uh… I guess you could say that," said Itachi who obviously wasn't used to talking about his sex life out loud, but then quickly regained his calm demeanor.

"Was it your first time?"

Itachi opened his mouth to answer but Sai interrupted him.

"Don't worry man, it was her first time too. Ino told me that Sakura was a long time virgin. Actually, Ino tells me everything. You can't trust blondes but I still like them… Their hair looks like sunshine and it's so artistic. That reminds me, I wonder if they have blonde paint? Maybe I can draw Ino and make her come to life so we can have a double Ino threesome!" Sai was getting carried away in his out loud thoughts, until his eyes met a slightly wide-eyed Itachi giving him a weird look.

"Oh sorry about that man, I tend to do that sometimes haha" he laughed as he flashed one of his famous close-eyed smiles.

"Actually," Itachi cleared his throat, "it wasn't my first time, I've done it a few times before but it's been so long. And I was wondering if it would be in your interest to teach me some techniques" He lied to protect his Uchiha pride. There is no way that he wanted this loud-mouthed ninja kid to go around telling everyone about how he lost his virginity to a Sasuke fangirl. His body cringed at the very thought.

"Oh, I get it! Let's see, what positions have you tried so far?"

"Um," Itachi nervously gulped, "the bouncing on a tree trunk one and the uh, one from the back, the normal default one too," he started to list all the positions that he had memorized from Kakashi's Icha Icha book, even though he had only tried the first one.

"The tree one? I've tried that before haha, it's so spontaneous and as for the other ones? You mean doggy style and missionary position – Got it! Those used to be my favourites but they get boring after a while. You should really try to spice it up and make your own positions," advised Sai.

"My own positions?"

"Well, I mean try positions that aren't so damn conventional. The tree one is sick but there are so many other cool ones too," grinned Sai.

Itachi was about to open his mouth but was interrupted, yet _again_.

"My man, Itachi!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Deidara, as he joined the hot springs.

"Hello, I was just telling Itachi about how he needs to spice up his sex life with new positions" explained Sai, nonchalantly.

"Itachi? And a sex life?" repeated Deidara with obvious shock, before he fell over laughing.

Deidara looked at a visibly annoyed Itachi staring him down, before he opened his mouth to say something stupid. That's when Itachi took his chance and caught Deidara in an illusion genjutsu. Sai was way too oblivious to even notice what was going on, as he was lost in his thoughts of Ino.

"Say one wrong word and you're as good as dead, Deidara" stated Itachi, glaring holes into Deidara's eyes, as the blonde bomber found himself in a deadly illusion. After seeing Deidara quickly nod up and down a few times, Itachi was satisfied and deactivated the illusion.

As expected by Itachi, Sai did not notice at all.

After exchanging a few more tips, Itachi glared at the brunette artist, "I trust that you will tell no one of this."

"Of course not. It'll stay between us. But why would you be embarrassed? After all, you did say that it wasn't your first time."

"You're right but I prefer that details of my sex life do not spread around the village," replied Itachi, in his deep monotonous voice.

Sai nodded.

…

"My legs are so **_SOOOORE!_** " whined Sakura, as she rolled around the picnic blanket.

The girls had set up a cute picnic near the stream, away from the noisy boys.

"Mine too!" exclaimed TenTen.

"Mine three!" Ino groaned.

"Haha, I can't relate but looking at you guys, all exhausted and sore, I'm not so sure that I even want to relate," joked Temari, making the girls laugh as she braided Ino's hair.

"Konan! You never mentioned how exhausting sex was!" complained Sakura.

"Sorry Sak!" giggled Konan.

"But _fuck_ , it was so damn worth it, right Sakura?" said Ino, dreamily, as she recalled the previous night's events.

"True!"

…

Unknownst to the giggling ninjas, they weren't the only ones who were sore from last night. On the other side of the campsite, in a bright orange tent, laid Naruto groaning in soreness.

Sasuke looked to the left, then to right. _Coast clear_ , he thought to himself, as he creeped into Naruto's tent.

"Psst..dobe"

"Huh, teme?" Naruto groggily rubbed the sleep in his eyes away.

"I was wondering," he started, "about last night."

"Yes?"

"Did you…uh," Sasuke struggled to find the words, "enjoy it?"

"Hmm," Naruto thought for a second, "I'll let you know when I can properly walk again, baka"

"Hn." Sasuke turned around, hiding his proud smirk from Naruto seeing it _. Good job, Sasuke_ , he mentally congratulated himself. His Uchiha pride was boosted to an all-new level as he took pride in ravaging his precious blond to the point where he could barely move.

…

"Kiba?"

"Yes, Lee?"

"You get, girls right?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say so," the dog-lover let out a nervous chuckle, "why?"

"Can you give me some advice? I really want to be with Sakura-chan!" pleaded the green-clad taijutsu expert.

"Um, sure. What do you wanna know?"

"Okay well, I was just walking near the stream today, minding my own business and picking flowers when – "

"Wait, wait. Hold up – you were….. _picking flowers_?" Kiba let out a loud chuckle.

"Anyway," continued Rock Lee, as his eyes narrowed in annoyance, "I heard her talking with her friends about things that I did not completely understand."

"Well, go on," now _this_ struck Kiba's curiosity.

"She was talking about being sore from being 'banged' last night but I don't get it? I was with Deidara the whole time yesterday, and he didn't even throw one explosive. There was no boom, no Katsu, no C-3, and more importantly _no bang_!" he pouted, as he his confusion was beginning to frustrate him.

Kiba stared at the innocent ninja for a good moment, as his mind processed the statement that he had just heard. _Is he joking?_ thought Kiba, _No, he really is that oblivious. Poor guy_.

"Lee," he started.

"Yes?" the taijutsu user looked at him with eager twinkling innocent eyes.

Kiba just couldn't bring himself to crush Lee's heart, "Um, yesterday in the forest, I heard there was a secret fireworks show," he looked pleased with his answer, "Yeah, that's what it was."

"Really?" said Lee with wide eyes, "I should ask her how it was!" And with that, he turned around to find his pink-haired crush.

"No no no no," Kiba grabbed his shoulder a little more aggressively than was intended, 'It's a girls only thing and she would be so upset if the secret slipped out of their little group."

"You are most respectful, Kiba!" Lee shot his friend a big thumbs up and an enthusiastic wink, deciding to keep this little "secret" just between them.


	11. The Afternoon Following the Morning After

"Good afternoon ninjas! Since it seems that you have all magically recovered, we've decided to inform you of the Hokage's new orders," announced Gai, "she has requested that we all keep our ninja skills intact by training on the grounds."

"We will be doing some shuriken target practice in an open space in the forest, followed by a chakra exercise. Let's get started!" exclaimed Kurenai, as she led the ninjas into the forest. Upon entering the nostalgic woods, Ino and Sakura shot each other a knowing look, as Naruto and Sasuke also exchanged glances. Sai looked at Itachi and shot him a close-eyed smile, as the Uchiha forced himself to uncomfortably smile back.

After finding the clear space, the sensei-jonins dropped the heavy equipment and faced the ninjas, telling them that they would have to take turns with the shuriken practice. There were only four targets, so only four shinobis could perform the exercise at a time. Each ninja would have a small obstacle course to complete, where they must run to the target while dodging the sensei-jonins attacks, carrying a heavy weight on their backs, and run through the trees until they reached the target. They would then have to throw twelve shurikens at it, from a precise distance, making sure that each hit the target or at least close enough. Gai would be waiting for them there, making sure that they did not cheat.

"First up, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba and Akasuna no Sasori" Kakashi monotonously read from his list, without even looking up.

Groaning, Deidara asked, "But why do we have to participate too? We're supposed to be the bad guys, _remember_?"

"In case Orochimaru attacks again, you will have to defend Konoha with us. You all signed the contract," Kurenai reminded them.

Obviously, Sasori completed the task the fastest, not even dropping a sweat or showing any sign of expression on his passive face. Brushing it off like it was no big deal, he walked back to his Akatsuki group, but before turning to Deidara, he caught Sakura and Ino looking at him. In this moment, Sasori did something that he had never done before – he gave them a smile, although it was very small and barely even noticeable, he still did it. After all, it's not every day that he sees pretty girls admiring him, instead of running away in fear.

"Up next: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Uchiha Itachi"

Sakura was unpleasantly disturbed from her daydreaming of last night, as she was slapped back to reality from the sound of her name. After hearing Naruto and Shino's name, she felt herself relax…. Until the last name was announced.

With a pounding heart, sweaty palms, and her mind panicking, she walked to the starting line, trying to look composed. _Great_ , she thought sarcastically, _my track is right beside his_. She walked up to her place and looked to her right, where he was warming up.

Itachi and Sakura made short eye contact before she immediately turned away. Itachi felt bad for her because he could definitely sense that she was uncomfortable and decided to go easy on her. After all, he could tell that her legs were sore this morning. The thought made the Uchiha smirk, just a little.

"And Go!" Asuma yelled.

Giving her another quick glance, Itachi slowed down to her pace. Of course the other ninjas weren't slow, but compared to him, they were turtles. He was Uchiha Itachi, after all. Matching her pace, he felt himself relax. Yes, his Uchiha pride taunted him to go faster, but Itachi's concern for this particular opponent was greater.

Sakura forced herself to slow down even more, because she'd rather lose than tie with Itachi. It would just be too awkward to train under his gaze. What if he judged her moves or even laughed at her? Her fears were growing in number.

Itachi was quick to notice that the girl had slowed her pace, sinking below her potential. And as we all know, Itachi Uchiha was one to go great lengths to motivate someone to reach their highest potential. He slightly quickened his pace, but that was a lot for Sakura. He wanted her to try harder and catch up.

After reaching the target, he waited for her before throwing his shurikens. Obviously, Gai-sensei was quick to notice this, and wrote it down in his notepad, remembering the Hokage's firm words – _Take notes even if they are just hook-up suspicions so we can investigate more to achieve accurate results_. Gai shuddered at the flashback of Tsunade's threat to replace them as sensei-jonins and put them in charge of babies, if they failed to produce any results.

Sakura took her own sweet time, knowing that she was far ahead of her other two opponents. However, a surprised look spread across her face, when she arrived to see Itachi just standing there as if he was expecting her. They locked eyes for a moment before she threw her shurikens. They matched each other's pace was they leaped across branches to reach the starting line. On the journey back, Itachi contemplated whether he should break the silence but then decided not to. However, he did give her a close-eyed smile when they made eye contact on the way back.

 _This could not get any more awkward_ , the kuniochi thought to herself, as they simultaneously reached the starting line, shortly followed by Naruto and Shino.

…

The sensei-jonins had the ninjas lined up in two separate single-file lines in front of two very tall trees. They would have to race until they reached the top, carefully balancing the chakra in their bodies to the right places at the right time.

Naruto and Sasuke were paired up to eventually race each other, as they impatiently waited at the back of the line. The pairs were chosen alphabetically, by last name. Looking around the atmosphere, Sasuke couldn't help but notice one very familiar short but thick tree, on the other side. Right, that's the tree that he banged Naruto against. Ah, such fond memories. Looking back at his clueless blond partner, Sasuke called him over.

"Dobe, let's make a bet"

"You're on!"

"Whoever wins this exercise gets to be Seme, and the loser has to be the Uke, next time. No excuses."

Of course, Sasuke had an evil plan behind all of this. He knew that Naruto hadn't agreed to a "second time". But he was way too distracted with the opportunity to win a challenge, that he didn't even notice Sasuke's implication of "the next time". Sasuke had no intent of letting Naruto win, but the only reason he proposed this offer was because he needed to trick the blond into another _session_.

"Deal! I'm gonna beat you so that everyone will acknowledge me as the best! Dattebayo!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Naruto's response. Just what he was expecting from the dumb blond.

Well, both unfortunately (and **fortunately** *winks*) for him, Itachi's keen ears had heard all of this. He was eager on making Sasuke lose, just to tease his little brother about being the Uke.

….

After Itachi had beaten his opponent, he waited for a bit, just to trick his brother.

Both boys had a good start but Sasuke was still beating Naruto as they ran up the tree. Itachi took this chance to catch the younger Uchiha in an illusion genjutsu. He disguised the genjustu very carefully so that his foolish little brother would think it's just a flashback or a mean work of fate. Sasuke had no idea that his brother was so amused by his sex life, to conjure up such a devious plan. While Sasuke struggled to escape this illusion, Naruto sped up like a yellow flash and beat his opponent.

Not even bothering to wipe the smug look off of his face, he taunted Sasuke with his most arrogant laugh.

"I beat you teme! Or should I say former SEME!" he couldn't help but laugh at his own joke.

 _Fuck_ , thought Sasuke, panting heavily from the exhausting exercise, _please tell me this is still an illusion_.


	12. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THAT THE TRUTH/DARES ARE SO SHITTY BUT PLS SEND ME REQUESTS/SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT TRUTH OR DARE!!! I'LL DO THEM!!! :)

The next day, the sleepy ninjas were woken up at 6 am to play one gigantic game of Truth or Dare, while watching the sunrise, near the stream.

They all sat down in one big circle. Some were half asleep, some were awake as ever, some were nervous and some were excited.

“I’ll start!” exclaimed Gai, “Lee?”

“Yes, Gai-sensei!” replied the overly enthusiastic Rock Lee, his youthful voice ringing in everyone’s tired ears.

 _It is way too early for this_ , thought Sakura as she let out a yawn.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

“Who do you think is the most beautiful girl in this group?” Gai knew just how badly Lee wanted to be with Sakura and decided to give him a head start.

“That’s an easy one!” Lee gleamed with a twinkle in his round eyes, “Sakura-chan!”

All heads turned to Sakura, including Itachi’s, to see her reaction. With a slight blush, she kindly thanked him. _I hope they don’t ask me this question because I could never bring myself to lie and say Lee_. _He is definitely not my type_ , hoped Sakura.

“Lee, it’s your turn to ask!” reminded Gai-sensei.

“Hm, Naruto?”

“Wha?” Naruto groggily asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“I dare you to kiss the person who was your first kiss, here!”

Lee honestly thought that Naruto’s first kiss was Hinata, and he wanted to help his friends get together because he saw the occasional glances that Hinata would give Naruto. However, he could not be more wrong. Grumbling, Naruto crawled to a very slightly/unnoticeably blushing and uncomfortable Sasuke. _Not this again_ , thought Sasuke, as he wished that this could’ve happened without his brother’s presence.

Naruto leaned close to the Uchiha and placed a friendly kiss on Sasuke’s unwelcoming lips.

“Sasuke?”

“Hn.”

“Truth or dare?” asked Naruto, still sleepy.

“Truth.”

“Are you gay?” Naruto asked, tauntingly. This earned laughs all across the circle, from everyone except Itachi.

“What? Of course not, dobe. Hmph.” replied Sasuke, as he crossed his arms and held his head high.

“Are you sure, teme?” Naruto narrowed his eyes, skeptically but with a devious grin on his face. He **_absolutely loved_** embarrassing the Uchiha in front of everyone.

“Hn.”

A short silence ensued until Rock Lee reminded Sasuke, “it’s your turn to ask, Sasuke-kun.”

“Itachi.”

“Hn?”

“Do you still think I am too weak to fight you?” Sasuke shot him an angry Uchiha glare.

“Yes, Otouto **.** ”

Sasuke kept in his insults, as his eyes turned blood red, trying to remind Itachi that he had the Sharingan, just like his older brother.

Itachi paid no mind, as he asked Deidara “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to keep your useless explosions to a minimum today,” request Itachi, as he rolled his eyes. Deidara had always been a pest to him but his noisy explosions were just too damn intolerable.

“Hmph.” Deidara grumbled, “Fine.”

“Ino?”

“Yes?”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“What’s your least favourite thing about Sai?”

“Hmm,” the blonde kuniochi rubbed her chin in thought, “he doesn’t know how to cuddle.”

This resulted in a few laughs from the spread out circle, who looked at a shrugging Sai for a reaction. He never understood the significance of cuddling anyway, and he was not embarrassed by it at all.

“Sasuke-kun!” cooed Ino, earning herself an annoyed glare from the raven.

“Hn.”

“Truth or dare?”

Sasuke had a feeling that Ino would ask him another question about him being gay and he did not want to be the topic of conversation right now. Fearlessly, he chose “dare”.

“I dare you to kiss Sakura!” she smirked.

Shrugging, the Uchiha got up and walked over to a madly blushing Sakura, and placed a quick peck on her….. _cheek_?

 _He chose to kiss her cheek, and not her lips. Now that’s all I need to know_ , thought Ino with a devilish grin.

 _Sasuke is definitely gay_ , thought TenTen, as she looked at the gaped mouths of a few ninjas who took in the realization.

After several more rounds, the asker was Ino, once again.

“Deidara, truth or dare?”

“Truth, un.”

“Have you ever masturbated using your hand-mouths?” the leaf ninja giggled, along with the other giggling and blushing girl ninjas.

“Um….” The blonde bomber blushed as he looked up, gently tugging on his hair and avoiding eye contact with several curious shinobi.

After hearing a few nervous laughs from the bomber but no explanation, Sasori was growing rather impatient.

“Yes,” he nonchalantly stated, “yes, he has.”

“Huh?” The puppeteer’s abrupt revelation had Deidara speechless.

“I saw you doing it once,” admitted Sasori in his usual inexpressive tone, “When I walked past your room in the lair, the blinds were only slightly closed so I took a peek just to make sure that you weren’t doing anything suspicious. That’s when I saw it.”

“WHAT?” the bomber was blushing like crazy, “SASORI NO DANNA! I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!”

….

After a hilarious game of truth or dare, the ninjas were allowed to have lunch. However, they had to pair up and find their own food. Some chose to fish, some chose to hunt and some chose to pick fruits/vegetables from nearby forests.

Kiba and Hinata paired up to fish in the stream.

Kiba couldn’t help but crack a few jokes, making the Hyuuga laugh like crazy. He loved seeing her relaxed with her guard down.

The sensei-jonins decided to take this opportunity to walk around, and write down any suggestive behaviour that could possibly reveal the ninja’s sexualities. After all, they didn’t want to have their jobs replaced by Tsunade.

…

Naruto and Sasuke paired up to pick some fruit from this tall tree near the tents.

“Oi, Sas **UKE**! I need to pick these pomegranates so wanna lift me up, since you’re the bottom?” He couldn’t help but crack jokes as the Uchiha just glared at him, furrowing his eyebrows in irritation.

“Shut up dobe! You weren’t so arrogant when I was pounding your ass the other night,” he fired back.

“YOU were the one who suggested it in the first place, teme!”

“Whatever,” Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes.

…

“Well now we know why his name is Sas-UKE!” joked Hinata with Kiba, as they pierced fish with their spears. Kiba started laughing uncontrollably, clutching his stomach. They continued to joke around for the remainder of their fishing session.

Kurenai happened to be walking by with a notepad in her clutch, as she saw the two laughing together. Normally, this wouldn’t be suspicious or anything but this was _Hinata_. The secret shy quiet girl who could barely make eye contact and speak without stuttering, openly cracking jokes with a rather handsome dog-lover. She quickly jotted it down, before retreating back to the other sensei-jonins.

…

“Are you sure this will work?” TenTen asked Neji, as they looked down to the forest ground, from the high-top of the trees. They were balancing themselves on the branches because Neji suggested that they could hunt wild animals, with his Byakugan while staying in hiding from them.

“You’ll appreciate the power of the Byakugan after we catch a good lunch”

“Hai,” she decided to put her trust in her comrade.

…

“Are you finished, dobe?”

“Almost!” exclaimed Naruto as he picked more ripe pomegranates. Unfortunately, he reached a little too far and lost his balance, as he fell on top of an unsuspecting Uchiha.

Kakashi was walking around with a note book, writing down the behaviour of ninjas when Naruto and Sasuke fell on top of each other. He didn’t see what had happened for them to be in this position but he trusted what his eyes were seeing right now.

Looking at them then looking back at the notebook, he clicked his pen. “Noted” he said nonchalantly as he wrote it down.

“We’re not gay!” They yelled in defense.

“Mhm,” said Kakashi sarcastically, as he walked away from the scene.

* * *

 

**SEND ME REQUESTS/SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT TRUTH OR DARE!!! I'LL DO THEM :)**


	13. Naruto puts the UKE in SasUKE to good use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE ARE 2 YAOI LEMONS COMING UP!! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION :)
> 
> ALSO IT WOULD MAKE YOUR EXPERIENCE 10000X BETTER IF YOU CLICK THE LINKS THAT I PROVIDED. THE AUDIO & VISUALS HELP YOU EXPERIENCE THE STORY BETTER! :) 
> 
> FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!! :) THEY KINDA MOTIVATE ME TO UPDATE FASTER LOL SORRY U DONT HAVE TO UNLESS U WANT TO :)

 

* * *

 ** THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER  ** **IS INSPIRED BY** **THIS** **AUDIO I FOUND ON** **TUMBLR** **AND YOUTUBE –** **narusasu** **sex audio from Naruto Nippon! & VISUAL ON ** **<http://www.funny-games.biz/naruto-and-sasuke.html>**

THE LINKS SAY SASUNARU BUT IT'S ACTUALLYNARUSASUSO DON'T WORRY!

 **CLICK ON THE LINKS! **

**[SasuNaru Yaoi FanAudio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XwHGp1KLks) \-  ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XwHGp1KLks>

**[Naruto Nippon - SasuNaru Lock your doors!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3uxGHRx0eI) - ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3uxGHRx0eI>

**[NSFW Naruto& Sasuke sex audio](http://audioneeds.tumblr.com/post/50635421324/ibiscolors-warning-nsfw-oh-naruto-nippon) - ** <http://audioneeds.tumblr.com/post/50635421324/ibiscolors-warning-nsfw-oh-naruto-nippon>

**[Naruto fucks Sasuke feat. peeping Sai](http://www.funny-games.biz/naruto-and-sasuke.html)**  - <http://www.funny-games.biz/naruto-and-sasuke.html>

I **STRONGLY** advise you to check them out! I don't know if I did a good job with describing the scene, but **THOSE LINKS INCORPORATE** the scene I was trying to describe.

Naruto Nippon: SasuNaru Lock your doors (It's an audio **MADE BY THE REAL NARUTO VOICE ACTORS** of Naruto topping Sasuke and Sakura walks in) For copyright reasons, the video has a rap song in the background.

 **FOR THE GAME:** You don't have to play the actual game but **LOOK AT THE INTRO SCENE** AND USE YOUR MOUSE TO HOVER AROUND THE ROOM!) This is to help you **VISUALIZE** the scene. There are two yaoi scenes in this chapter & this is the position of the second one. **ALSO, SAI IS PEEPING AT NARUSASU IN THE BACK LOL** trust me it's worth the watch!

* * *

 

**CHAPTER 13: Naruto puts the UKE in SasUKE to good use**

 

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke" Asuma finished announcing the new partners for the sleeping arrangement schedule.

Itachi silently cursed the gods for letting him miss his chance with Sakura, yet again. The two had been hoping that fate would be kind to them and, somehow through the odds, allow them to be sleeping partners. But today was not that day. Sighing in disappointment, Itachi walked over to Shino Aburame who was his new sleeping companion.

…

Night had fallen when the sensei-jonins realized that they were running out of firewood and due to the new eco-laws, they could not just cut logs out of trees in the woods without a license. Gai-sensei agreed to go to the next village and grab some. Kakashi-sensei stayed in his tent, silent and unnoticeable, as he addictively read the new volume of his beloved Icha Icha Paradise. He did not have a care in the world, as he ignored reality to focus on the new erotic plot.

Asuma and Kurenai decided to take this time to be with each other, as they were lacking some much-needed alone time. After entering the secret sauna in the cabin building, they locked the doors and enjoyed each other's presence. By "enjoying each other's presence", I mean Kurenai wasted no time in attacking Asuma's lips with her own hungry ones, while sensually touching his toned chest.

Sakura and Tenten decided to sneak out, since the sensei-jonins were too busy to notice anyway. They left the campsite to find a village. While walking the opposite direction that Gai-sensei went, they bumped into two very handsome male ninjas who were around their age. After introducing themselves to each other, the group made their way to a nearby party village.

Deidara and Sasori argued about art, while Hidan tried to spy on Konan and Pein. The ginger leader and the blue-haired origami artist, cuddled by the stream, looking up at the moon and reminiscing on their days together before starting the Akatsuki.

Itachi read a book while Kisame took a swim on the opposite end of the stream where Pein and Konan were. Tobi took this chance to meet up with his precious Rin. When no one was looking, he snuck out and met her in their secret meeting place, which just happened to be deep in the forest.

Sasuke stayed in his and Sakura's tent, while he contemplated how to approach Naruto for their next "session". He laid there, thinking. There was no way that he would let that hyperactive idiot dominate him. In an attempt to clear his head, he peeked outside for a moment and saw the clouds start to form a heavy shield in the sky. The stars were barely visible. His eyes scanned the premise. All the boys were play-fighting, with the exception of one particular ninja. Where was Neji?

…

"TenTen! Try this," Sakura offered her friend some Sake that the older male ninjas had bought them.

The brunette took three huge gulps from the dish as she felt the alcohol burning in her throat.

"TenTen!" the girls heard a familiar male voice, much to their surprise.

TenTen turned around to face a fuming Neji. After witnessing them leave the campsite, he had decided to follow the pair of mischievous kuniochi.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

"Huh?"

"Shinobi are most vulnerable when intoxicated. Have you learned nothing from Gai-sensei?" he scolded the tipsy TenTen.

"Calm down Neji-kun, it'll be okay," her words dragged on and slurred, as she stumbled into his strong protective arms.

Catching her before she could fall, Neji smiled to himself. Neji- _kun_? Her words repeated in his mind. _Maybe I'm not as irrelevant to her as I thought_.

…

Even though he hated the idea of exchanging his dominance to Naruto and playing the submissive role of the Uke, Sasuke still thought the opportunity to have sex with Naruto again, was just too good to pass up. That night, he invited the blond to the tent that he now shared with Sakura. Yes, Sasuke had already lost his virginity to Naruto but there was one thing that he was planning to never lose and that was his precious Uchiha pride. However, tonight was an exception and he had to put down his Uchiha pride and dominance.

"Let's get this over with," instructed Sasuke with a passive look on his face, "Sakura won't be back until 11:00 so that gives us 2 hours"

Nodding, Naruto unzipped his orange jacket and pulled down his pants.

...

"You are _so_ cute sometimes, but you're just _too_ serious, Neji-kun," whined TenTen as she played with his dark locks.

"I'm serious because I care about you, TenTen," Neji confided. He knew that she'd forget all of this the next day so why not risk it?

"You do?" TenTen gave him a dramatic gasp.

"Hai," he confessed, as he brought her closer to him.

Meanwhile, Sakura was having the time of her life dancing on a table while people cheered her on. Earlier, the pair had agreed that one of them had to stay sober in order for them both to return safely. Since Sakura had left TenTen in the tent alone last time, the kuniochi duo agreed that Sakura would be the designated walker while TenTen could let loose. But even without alcohol, Sakura knew how to have a good time.

That was until…

Oh no! It started to rain hard. It drizzled for about one minute before the rain scattered down heavily on the unsuspecting ninjas. Neji quickly pulled both Sakura and TenTen under the roof of a sushi hut. They stayed there for a while until they realized that the rain would not stop anytime soon.

Scurrying to get back to the campsite, the trio tried their best to run under the shelter of the trees.  
...

"Sasuke, does it hurt?" Naruto asked, concern evident in his voice, as he slowly pushed his dick into Sasuke.

"No. Keep going dobe," Sasuke gritted his teeth, panting in between his words as he endured the temporary pain, which was laced with pleasure. Shrugging to himself, Naruto continued.  
...

Finally, Sakura, TenTen and Neji had arrived on the campsite. Neji took TenTen to his tent to take care of her and make sure that he'd be there when she threw up or needed any assistance. Sakura ran back to her own tent.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" she called from outside. He didn't reply but that was normal.

Upon entering the tent, she was greeted with the sight of Naruto slowly and carefully pumping into a slightly panting Sasuke. A shade of bright pink spread across the kuniochi's face, as she tried to hide it with her hands.

"Aw man! I guess we have to finish this another time," groaned Naruto. He was actually starting to enjoy this.

"No!" Sakura interrupted him, a little surprised by her own abruptness. "I don't mind you continuing but um, can I watch?" An even deeper blush spread across her cheeks.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, as he bit his lip in slight pain but mostly pleasure. Naruto's member was just a little bigger and _harder_ than expected by the raven Uchiha.

 _I think Sasuke needs some adjusting first_ , thought Naruto as a brilliant idea popped into his mind. Pulling out and quickly dressing up, he promised to be right back. He remembered that the Hokage had supplied the ninjas with sex toys and lube but they were in the larger cabin building. He ran as fast as he could, grabbed the box and was about to leave when he heard moaning. Following the sound, he ended up in front of a large wooden door with a very small narrow window. It was covered in fog, but he wiped away some of it and curiously peered inside. His vibrant blue eyes were greeted with the view of Asuma straddling Kurenai in his lap, while she bucked her hips and grinded against his torso, with his member deep inside of her. Pretending to forget what he had just seen, Naruto ran back to Sasuke's tent.

"Sasuke-teme!" he approached the raven, as Sakura just sat and attentively watched.

He pulled out a sex toy and rubbed some lube over it.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Sasuke, curious as ever.

"A sex thingy with this slippery thingy to make my thingy fit into your thingy better"

"Hn."

"Okay, bend over teme," instructed Naruto as Sasuke complied.

He leaned behind the raven, as he started to stroke Sasuke's member with one hand while pushing the lubed up sex toy in him, with his other hand.

"Ngaahh," Sasuke attempted to stifle his moans of pleasure, as Naruto went deeper and deeper with the toy.

"Are you enjoying this? Or should I stop?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

Naruto wasn't exactly sure what Sasuke was "hn"ing to so to be cautious, he started to slowly take it out.

"Ahh, don't stop dobe. Continue…." Sasuke slightly pleaded.

"What are the **_magic_** **_words_**?" taunted Naruto, with a smug look on his face. Oh how he loved teasing his Uchiha. After all, he was Seme now and he should exercise his right and he wanted Sasuke _begging_ for him.

"Usuratonkachi," muttered a rather unamused Sasuke.

"Okay, I guess I'll just pull it out then."

"Fine….. _please_ , baka." This was the first time Sasuke had ever begged for anything, especially from Naruto. He usually got what he wanted, no manners required. This sensation was new to him but rather enjoyable. Maybe he liked begging. There was a dash of sexiness to it.

While tightly grasping the Uchiha's member, Naruto pumped the toy in and out, until Sasuke's pre-cum started dripping all over. You could almost say, that the sound was disguised with the pattering rain outside their tents.

"Now for the next step," Naruto slyly said, as he put his dick closer and closer to Sasuke's ass.

"Just do it, dobe. You're taking too long."

Naruto slowly eased his throbbing member into an eager Sasuke.

"Nhhggaaah, yes Naruto," escaped Sasuke's lips. _Fuck_ , he thought, _he isn't supposed to know that I like it_.

Even after a few more soft thrusts, Naruto's pace remained the same.

"Faster, dobe."

"Okay Sasuke!"

Naruto started pounding heavily into Sasuke.

Sakura was there in the tent, thinking to herself, _so this is what porn is, huh? Why hadn't I decided to watch this before?_

A pool formed in her underwear, as she silently watched in pure amusement. Her womanhood was practically begging to be pleased, as she bit her lip in frustration. The girls always loved talking about Sasuke and Naruto hooking up and how Sasuke would probably be the Seme, given his overly dominant personality and Uchiha name. But seeing Sasuke crying out in pleasure as the Uke, while Naruto pounded into his ass from behind was turning her on like crazy.

…

"But Ino, I've read that rain sets a romantic mood for sex," Sai was trying to convince Ino into having a sex session, inside their cozy tent.

"Sai! I've told you a million times, I'm just not in the mood yet!"

"How are you supposed to get _in the mood_ , then?"

"I need to see something sexy like porn! There are no televisions here or even any sexy clubs," complained Ino as she pouted her lips.

"You're so damn difficult, I don't need porn to get horny because I have a higher sex drive than you!" boasted Sai.

"You're so immature, I swear to Kami," Ino just rolled her eyes as she started to walk outside and into the rain, "I'm going to find Temari. Maybe she'll be more interesting to talk to than you."

"No! Stay with me Ino-chan!" begged Sai as he took a hold of her ankle in pure desperation to keep his blonde close to him.

"Ugh, let go of me, Sai," Ino ordered as she gently kicked him out of the way.

…

The rain had started to soften as the sound was less heavy and more calm. Temari sat inside the tent that she now shared with Kiba, all alone. The dog lover had decided to go check up on Hinata, as he regularly did. That just meant getting her to open up and cracking jokes with her… which was more than enough for Kiba. He was just happy to see her smile. Beside Temari and Kiba's tent were Sasuke and Sakura's tent and Gaara and Sasori's.

"Hey Temari!" greeted Ino as she walked inside the tent.

"Come, sit down Ino!" Temari patted the spot beside her.

"So, I was thinking," started Ino as she sat down beside her new best friend, "tomorrow you should –"

She was interrupted by the distant sound of shuffling, swearing and grunting. "What is _that_?" she asked, trying to discern the sound from the soft pattering of rain.

"I believe that is the sound of determined ninjas who will not let the rain affect their sex drive," laughed Temari.

"But, where's it coming from?"

"Hmm. Not sure," replied Temari as she rubbed her chin in thought, "maybe you should go find out, Ino!"

Obviously, she was joking but Ino was determined to feed her curiosity nevertheless. Quickly she got up, ignoring Temari who said "Wait Ino! It was a joke!" and followed the sound of the panting, heavy breathing, pleasurable moans, sexy grunts and occasional cuss words.

She ended up opening the split of Sakura's tent. At first, she raised an eyebrow at the sight of Uke Sasuke. But then decided that it was a dream come true to finally see her OTP having sex…live. She quickly got in and took a seat on the floor of the tent, right beside Sakura.

"This is so hot," she whispered to Sakura, excitedly.

"I know, right?" the pinkette agreed, with the same amount of enthusiasm.

…

"Ino!" yelled Sai to the midnight sky, "Inooooo! Where are you?"

He couldn't seem to find her so he walked into Neji's tent.

"Sup Neji?"

"Just taking care of TenTen, you?"

"Looking for Ino," he answered before greeting the girl, "hey TenTen."

"Sai?" asked TenTen tipsily as she looked up at the visitor, "Ino says you can go for _rounds_."

Sai started to laugh, as TenTen then turned her head to Neji, "Neji, you should let Sai teach you a thing or two. You could use the learning"

That made Sai laugh even more as Neji just blushed, speechless. Suddenly, a genius idea crossed Sai's mind, as he allowed his lips to form into a devious smirk. Since TenTen was drunk and honest, maybe he could get some things out of her – things that Ino wasn't telling him straight up.

"TenTen?"

"Yes, stamina sex monster?"

"What gets Ino in the mood?"

"You mean what does Ino think is sexy?"

"Precisely," Sai nodded.

"Well, she does talk a lot about Naruto and Sasuke having sex. She said that it would be the sexiest thing _ever_!"

That tugged Neji's curiosity, "Do _you_ think that's sexy?" he asked her.

"Off topic, Neji," reminded Sai, knowing that Neji would just end up being jealous of Naruto and Sasuke.

"I want to know," he replied sternly to Sai, before turning his attention back on TenTen.

"Of course it is! Personally, I'd wanna see Naruto top and Sasuke crying out in pleasure," confessed the overly honest drunk kuniochi with a shameless giggle and slight blush on her cute face.

Neji face palmed, and turned to Sai, "Come to think of it, I saw Ino walk into Temari's tent. Maybe she knows where your blonde is."

"Ah, thanks man."

…

"Sai, you can't just barge into people's tents! Have some decency," scolded Temari.

"Sorry! Do you know where Ino went?"

"Yeah, she heard some guy moaning and followed the sound," she replied nonchalantly with a light shrug.

"That's all I need to know, thanks." Sai knew that she must have went into Sasuke's tent.

He walked over to the tent and unwelcomingly barged in to see Ino and Sakura just sitting there and gushing about how sexy their view was.

He sat himself beside Ino, so that Sakura was on the left, Ino in the middle and him on the right.

" _Sai_ ," cooed Ino, "this is the sexiest thing I have _ever_ seen!"

"Really?" Sai said before shamelessly stating, "me too."

"Sai? Why are you here?" asked Naruto, confused, while he was still pounding in and out of Sasuke from behind. Sasuke was too distracted to even care. Hell, he didn't even care if Itachi walked in. This felt too good to be ruined.

"I always knew I wasn't gay," shrugged Sai nonchalantly, "but bisexual? I have yet to find out."

The trio of curious shinobi just continued to watch Naruto and Sasuke's private little show.

"Sai?"

"Hm, Ino?" asked Sai, not turning his attention away from the erotic view.

"I'm wet."

"Hm. That's good for you." Whatever she had just said went from one ear and out the other. This show was just way too distracting.

"Sai, _do something!_ "

She took his hand and put it in her underwear. By instinct, Sai started the process of first playing with her clit until she was wet enough to be fingered. But after noticing that Ino was wetter than she had ever been before, he just skipped the teasing part and went straight to the action.

Ino was having the time of her life, with her best friend beside her, her lover on the other side pleasing her while she was watching her favourite couple get it on right in front of her very eyes. Naruto took this time to flip Sasuke over, so that the Uchiha was on his back and Naruto pounded into him, hovering his own tanned body above Sasuke.

"Nggahh, Naruto!" Sasuke cried out. It was no use stifling in his noises, this was way too enjoyable.

Naruto stroked Sasuke's dick as he pounded into him. This had the raven over edge. After a few more strokes and pumps, Sasuke grunted as the thick white liquid oozed out of his member.

" _Fuck_ , that was good," he confessed, coming down from his high. Naruto pulled his dick out of Sasuke.

"Teme, I still haven't cum yet," he rolled his eyes.

"Hn." After having a glimpse of the Uke life, Sasuke wanted to make the most out of his night with Naruto.

"Naruto, follow me." And with that he pulled his pants up and left the tent.

After getting dressed, Naruto along with Sakura, Ino and Sai followed the raven into the forest. The rain was lightly showering them but they didn't care. Sasuke found a strong tree for Naruto to lean against and positioned himself on his knees and right in front of Naruto's member. Pulling his bright orange pants down, Sasuke took Naruto's whole member into his mouth and started sucking lightly. Sai attempted to hide his boner but couldn't. Ino took notice of this and started touching him, with her hand inside his boxers. The raindrops gently rolled down Sasuke's pale face, as he looked up and made intense eye contact with Naruto's sea blue orbs, dick still in his mouth.

That put the blond over the edge as he uncontrollably came into Sasuke's expecting mouth. God, it felt so damn good to release. After coming down from this heavenly bliss, Sasuke, while still on his knees and Naruto still with his dick out, quickly looked over at the other three: "We are **_NOT_** gay!"

Irony is a beautiful thing.

…

On the other side of the forest, Obito had built a tent for him and Rin to stay under while they cuddled and talked for hours.

"I've missed you, Obito," confessed Rin as she nuzzled her head on his neck.

"I've felt the same, Rin," he ran his fingers through her silky brown locks.

"Kiss me"

Obito brought his lips to hers, capturing her in a romantic kiss.

…

"I guess the show's done," said Sai, as the trio started walking back to the tent area to give the boys some privacy.

After they left, Sasuke got up from the ground and gave Naruto a knowing look. The blond knew exactly what this meant. Nodding to each other without actually saying any words, they both understood what the other was referring to – **_round two_**.

Sasuke tackled Naruto to the floor, so that the blond was lying down with his back on the ground. Sasuke then proceeded to sit himself down on Naruto's thighs and leaned his body so that their chests were touching. The raven then leaned his face closer to Naruto's. Next, the sexually confident Uchiha did something that he had never done before – he kissed Naruto on the lips, **_first_**. This was not just any kiss. He played with Naruto's tongue, using his own, as he bit down on the Naruto's lip, ruffling through his golden hair.

Abruptly breaking away and leaving Naruto wanting more, Sasuke got up and positioned himself to sit right above Naruto's erect member. Easing himself down on Naruto's hard dick, he let out a few grunts and moans.

"Fuck, dobe. You didn't tell me that being Uke would feel so good."

Naruto smirked, placed his hands on Sasuke's hips and impatiently slammed him down onto his awaiting member.

"Aaaggghhh," Sasuke was overcome with pleasure.

Placing his pale hands on Naruto's tanned chest for support, he started moving up and down the blond's member. Throwing his head back, closing his eyes and slightly parting his lips, the raven was experiencing a new level of ecstasy.

Little did they know, Sakura and Ino were still spying on them from behind the bushes. Sai had left the forest and arrived at the camping area to write down in his diary, that he might be bisexual after all.

"Ino, I'm soaking wet from watching this and I don't think it's just the rain this time," she whispered.

"Same! This is a dream come true," replied Ino, never taking her eyes off of the blond-raven duo.

…

"Tell me about Kakashi," cooed Rin.

"Hmph. He's the one who attempted to kill you when we were younger!"

"No, tell me what he's like now," pouted Rin.

"Well, he's a big pervert! All he does is read porn all day," scoffed Obito.

…

Sasuke was rocking his body back and forth, screaming in pleasure. He was in the forest after all, it's not like anyone could hear him.

"Kami, I wish we had some popcorn," Ino frowned, "this show is popcorn-worthy!"

"Tell me about it," Sakura rolled her green eyes, "but there's a raspberry bush on the other end of the forest, wanna take a quick break to get some?"

"Good idea Sakura!"

The two discreetly got up and walked over to the other side of the forest. Upon entering the open space, they couldn't help but notice two distant figures. Still crouching behind the shadows, the two got closer from behind the trees. Much to their surprise, they saw Rin on her knees with Obito's member in her mouth.

"That guy looks kinda familiar, actually," noted Ino.

"Wait! Isn't that the lollipop mask man?"

"Oh my God! Yes, I think that's him…." Suddenly Ino's eyes went wide open, "with an **_UCHIHA_** clan symbol on his sweater?"

"WHAT? HOW? WHY?" Sakura's mouth hung open.

Fortunately, Obito didn't hear this but Rin did. She slightly turned her pretty face to look at the girls, and instead of exposing them she just gave them a playful wink and a soft giggle. They clearly looked traumatized and Rin thought that maybe her light-hearted nature would ease their innocent discomfort.

However, this was nothing new to them. Heck, they had just spent 2 hours watching Naruto pound his dick into Sasuke's ass. What really concerned them was that Obito was an **_Uchiha_**?

After taking a moment to process this new information, the girls just shrugged it off. They realized that this was their **_third_** time catching an Uchiha in a sexual act in the **_FOREST_**.

After glancing at each other, they nonchalantly claimed in unison: "Uchihas" as they rolled their eyes and shrugged again.

"They definitely have some Uchiha forest kink," sneered Ino.

"For sure. Come to think of it, has there ever been an Uchiha who didn't have sex in a forest?"

…

In the meantime, TenTen had fallen asleep in Neji's tent. He didn't want to wake her up so he decided to go sleep with one of his friends. Getting out of his tent and walking into the midnight air, he came across his roommate, Pein.

"Neji, I will be sleeping with Konan in her tent tonight, so I was wondering if you'd be comfortable sleeping with her partner."

"Who's her partner?"

"TenTen."

Neji let out a sigh of relief as he nodded and walked back to his own tent. Cuddling the lightly snoring kuniochi, he let himself fall asleep with his precious treasure right in his arms.

…

The next morning, everyone woke up late. Sasuke was sore as hell. But this wasn't the type of sore you get after a mission or a difficult training exercise. This was a good kind of sore.

 _He usually wakes up early and trains_ , thought Itachi after he noticed the unusualness this morning. Putting his book down, he walked over to Sasuke's tent. Opening the split, he walked in and politely greeted Sakura with a nod, before kneeling down beside his brother's mattress.

"Sasuke," the older Uchiha whispered gently.

"Hm?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, why?"

Anyone else would have missed it, but Itachi quickly noticed the slight blush on Sasuke's face and the dreaminess in his tone of voice. Immediately, he remembered the deal that Sasuke had lost to.

With a taunting grin on his smug face, he decided to tease his otouto, "Did Naruto pound you too hard last night?"

And with that he got up and left, leaving a giggling Sakura and frozen wide-eyed Sasuke.

"That little – "

"Calm down, Sasuke. Only the Seme gets to be aggressive," Sakura winked teasingly, and left the tent to find her friends.

…

[ _near the stream, eating breakfast_ ]

"– and then Naruto was moving him up and down his dick, while he cried out in pleasure. Sasuke made a pretty sexy Uke, just saying." Ino had already beat Sakura to it.

"I hate you!" exclaimed TenTen angrily.

"Why?" laughed Ino.

"You guys NEVER invited me!" she pouted, with a whine in her voice.

"You were sleeping, you crazy drunk," giggled Sakura.

"Well, I would've woken up! Ugh, I can't believe I missed my chance!" the brunette whined. Blood trickled down her nose as she attempted to cover the lustful bleed with her hand.

"Next time, TenTen," promised Sakura with a cheerful close-eyed smile.

"I can't believe you're jealous!" teased Ino.

"Jealous? Pfft," replied TenTen with her arms crossed, "That's the understatement of the year! I'm **BEYOND** jealous!"


	14. Blondes have more fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMON/SEX SCENE!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED :)

Yet again, the sensei-jonins waited until they thought the ninjas had fallen asleep before leaving to the next village to party. It was around 11:30 pm and all the hushed whispers and shuffling had stopped and had been replaced with the sound of light snoring and quiet sleepy murmur.

Obviously, this had just been a trick that was set up by Deidara. Earlier that day, he had gathered all the ninjas and told them to pretend to fall asleep so that they would have the forest to themselves. Pein had decided to let loose for once in his life, and used his Akatsuki money to purchase barrels upon barrels of Sake for everyone. Let’s get this party started!

“Hey Sakura,” greeted Ino as she took a huge gulp of Sake

“Oh, hey Ino!” smiled the cherry-haired ninja.

“So, excluding the truth or dare game, have you talked to that guy you were hooking up with three nights ago? You know, Sasuke’s brother?” Ino whispered.

“Um, well, I… uh,” Sakura stuttered, “Am I supposed to?”

“Duh!”

“Well, no,” Sakura frowned a little, “we made a little bit of eye contact and played truth or dare but that was it!”

“Ugh, men are impossible!”

“Tell me about it,” groaned TenTen as she joined their conversation, while taking two shots of alcohol, “I slept with Neji for like one night and I thought it would be a cool experience but he’s been _so_ clingy since then. He keeps talking to me and being really nice. All I wanted was a one night stand but I don’t know how to tell him. I think he got the wrong idea.”

Ino and Sakura laughed. Hearing their laughter, Temari joined the three girls.

“Hey girls,” greeted Temari with a smile, “how are your boy problems?”

“Sai won’t even talk to me anymore,” whined Ino, “well not unless he wants sex! I thought he could be my boyfriend but I guess not. I’ll never make it out of the friend with benefits zone!”

“Ugh, don’t be so dramatic Ino,” laughed Temari, “I still haven’t even lost my virginity! Although, I am waiting to give it someone who loves me a lot and cares for me.”

…..

“Deidara, you brat,” called Sasori

“What do you want, my man?”

“We’re running out of shot glasses and I know that Asuma hid his secret stash deep in the forest. It should be close to that raspberry bush.” The truth is, Pein had asked Sasori to get them but he was too lazy.

“Okay and?”

“Go and get them.” Sasori ordered.

“Why should I?” the blonde bomber rolled his pretty blue eyes.

“Because I said so,” Sasori shot him a deathly glare.

Deidara knew better than to disobey his senior. Sulking his shoulders and sighing heavily, he turned his back on the puppeteer and walked into the forest, unsure of what to expect.

…..

“Oh my God! It’s so heated here,” complained Temari, as her claustrophobia was starting to act up. The crowd of sweaty ninjas was just too much. Sure everyone was having a good time, but _do they need to be so close together?_ Thought the blonde sand ninja.

“You’re so right! Let’s get some fresh air in the forest,” suggested Ino

Taking two medium-sized barrels of alcohol, the already-tipsy pair of blonde ninjas headed out to the vast dark forest.

After walking for about 20 minutes, Temari whispered slowly to her friend, “Hey, I saw that blond bomber walking by. What if we run into him?” her words were followed by loud laughter as she was clearly tipsy.

“Shhh! Let’s surprise him!” giggled the equally tipsy blonde leaf ninja

“But how?” Temari’s eyes widened just a bit, as she was curious to hear her friend’s devious idea.

“Let’s put on a show for him,” playfully teased Ino with a suggestive wink.

Temari totally knew what her friend was referring to and without a second thought, she nodded, still giggling uncontrollably.

Ino took this chance to slip her determined tongue into her friend’s half-drunk mouth.

_After all, what’s a fun drunk hook up between two good friends?_

But, they just couldn’t stop giggling to each other.

Following the sound of laughter, Deidara came across the two ninjas making out with each other on the forest floor.

It wasn’t sexual or romantic, just playful. Temari and Ino sat with their legs bent underneath them, as their hands were propped out on the damp floor to support themselves, as they leaned in moving their tongues in each other’s mouths.

 _Damn, that’s hot_ , thought the horny blonde Akatsuki member, as he couldn’t take his eyes off of them.

He sat on the floor, just like they did and playfully crawled up to them.

They took notice of him and turned to smile at him.

“Hey Deidara!” they exclaimed in unison, as their eyes smiled.

Ino took her fingers and started to play with the string on Deidara’s shirt.

He helped her take it off of him and he sat there eager for whatever the girls wanted to do next.

“Oh, Deidara! You’re so sexy and your art is just…” Temari was trying to find the words to describe it, “beautiful!”

“You really think so?” Deidara excitedly asked.

Temari enthusiastically nodded her pretty face.

 _A sexy chick that appreciates my art, now that’s a turn on_ , smirked Deidara as he thought to himself.

“Come play with us,” playfully moaned Ino as she directed her hands lower and lower down his chest, as they grazed his toned v-line.

Temari took this chance to rub against the clearly visible bulge in his black pants.

Deidara bit his lip as he held back any sounds of pleasure. He needed to control himself.

“ _Please_ play with us!” seductively moaned Temari, as she made deep eye contact with the bomber.

Without replying, Deidara cupped Temari’s face and brought his eager lips to hers. She was taken by surprise but she allowed his tongue to roam around her mouth, exploring every little corner of it.

After pulling away from the heated kiss, Deidara used one hand to massage Ino’s breast through her purple shirt and the other hand to brush his fingers against Temari’s clit through her shorts.

Ino was too impatient to let Deidara take his precious time.

“Undress me, _please_ Dei!” begged Ino, in a sexy voice.

Deidara quickly used both hands to pull Ino’s dress over her, leaving the girl in nothing but a baby blue bra and a black lace thong. Checking her out, up and down, Deidara licked his lips then remembered that he still had another kuniochi to undress.

Turning his attention back to Temari, he looked at her for approval.

“Don’t take all night, Dei!” squealed the sand ninja, as she lifted her arms up, ready to be undressed.

Deidara wasted no time in stripping her, leaving her in her black bra and matching black underwear.

Deidara thought Ino was sexy as hell, but Temari was the one who gained his interest from the very start. He was just dying to ravage her.

He started making out with Temari, playing with her breast as he fingered Ino with his other hand.

…..

“What’s taking that brat so long?” Sasori thought out loud.

“Huh?” asked Kiba, who was right beside him.

Sasori did not have one drink tonight. He was never a drinker anyway and hated the party scene. He just wanted to work silently on his puppets, in a secluded area. But first, he needed to make sure that Deidara returned with the shot glasses for Pein.

“Deidara was supposed to return half an hour ago, with the shot glasses that leader-sama had requested. He’s late and I hate to be kept waiting.”

“Well, I’m gonna go check up on Hinata,” said Kiba slowly as got up to find the shy Hyuuga, He knew how this whole crowded party scene makes her uncomfortable.

….

“But when should I make my next advance?” asked Itachi.

“Whenever you think the atmosphere is right. Ino doesn’t care that much but Sakura is a little more sensitive and sentimental so be careful, she has a temper too.”

“Hn,” Itachi took a mental note of that.

“Besides, you don’t want her to think that you’re using her for sex or anything. Even though you are, you’ve got to be discreet, my friend.” Sai laughed.

“I am?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Well, no.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand” Sai is not too familiar with expressing his emotions. _Ino should know that I’m fond of her, because I hook up with her and please her. I make her happy. That’s good enough, right?_ He thought to himself.

“I care for her. Not deeply,” explained Itachi monotonously like he didn’t care, “But I’m still not going to use her simply for the act of sexual intercourse. I need to get to know her first.”

“Dude, you already fucked her.”

“I wouldn’t call it that. It was a mutual decision on an eventful night.”

 _I must make up for my lack of communication and start a regular conversation with her_ , thought the dark-haired Uchiha.

“Hey, whatever floats your boat man,” teased Sai as he took another large gulp of Sake. Itachi was not drinking at all but that didn’t stop Sai from having fun.

…..

Deidara looked down as Ino sucked on his hard member. Temari took this time to unhook her bra, releasing he voluptuous breasts for Deidara’s eyes to appreciate.

Deidara was never one to just come once in a sex session. He could come at least four times in one night. He decided to release his first load, as he gently pushed back Ino’s head and came on her breasts. He felt that cumming in her mouth or on her face was just too disrespectful, especially without warning.

“My turn, Dei!” exclaimed a rather excited Temari, as she pressed her boobs closer to Deidara. He put his hands on her nipples, letting his hand-mouths lightly nibble at them.

….

“Hey Hinata!” greeted Kiba as he entered the Hyuuga’s tent.

“Hello Kiba,” she smiled.

“I know you don’t drink so I brought you a glass of cold water,” he smiled as he handed her the non-alcoholic drink.

 _Kiba is so thoughtful_ , she thought to herself, as she returned the smile and accepted the drink.

“So whatcha up to?”

“Just reading but I might go out later on and gaze at the stars. The view is so nice from here.”

“I know what you mean,” agreed Kiba, “Uh Hinata?”

“Yes?”

“Do you mind if I join you?” asked Kiba, laughing nervously as he stretched his arm over his head, reaching the back of his neck.

“Of course, Kiba-kun,” she couldn’t help but smile.

Kiba was one of the very few people who rarely heard Hinata stutter. She was always so comfortable and relaxed in in his presence. It was kinda refreshing.

….

Foreplay was done and the three playful blondes were ready for some real action.

Faintly remembering Temari’s earlier words about wanting to have sex with someone who loved her, Ino decided have sex with Deidara while Temari made out with him. After all, she knew that her friend would regret losing her virginity the morning after and she might be blamed.

Lying down on the slightly damp forest floor, with Ino bucking her hips back and forth, as she rode him, Deidara performed amazing oral sex on Temari, as she sat on his pretty face. She could feel Deidara’s skillful tongue exploring her wet womanhood. “Yes, Dei! Just like that,” moaned Temari, as she rocked her head back and closed her eyes.

….

“The brat is taking too long,” stated Sasori as he looked to Hidan, who was way too drunk to even walk.

Looking to his right side, Sasori noticed a green figure walking closer to him.

“If you’d like, Sasori-sama, I can wait here for Deidara and report to you when he comes back. I know how badly you want to work on your puppets,” offered an innocent voice.

Looking at the figure in the eyes, it became clear that the figure was none of other than the youthful Rock Lee.

Without using words to reply, Sasori nodded in gratitude and walked over to the end of the stream – a secluded area. That’s where he would venture to in the middle of the night, when he couldn’t fall asleep, just to work on his puppets.

….

After Ino was sore, she got off of Deidara. Temari excitedly walked towards Deidara’s, eager to do what Ino did.

“Temari!” called Ino, “don’t forget that the Kage ordered you not to have sex until tomorrow!”

“Huh?” The sand ninja was confused.

Deidara quickly got the hint and he remembered that Temari was still a virgin, unlike Ino and himself.

“Oh that’s right,” agreed Deidara, “Maybe she forgot to tell you!”

“Right,” giggled Temari as she stumbled on top of the blond bomber. No matter how tempting it was, Deidara had to resist.

“Deidara why were you here in the first place?’ inquired a curious Ino.

“Shit!” exclaimed Deidara, as he remembered that he had to get the shot glasses. Quickly dressing himself, he helped Temari get dressed as well. Ino dressed herself. The three happy blondes scavenged the forest, looking for the secret stash.

…

In the meantime, Itachi was picking flowers for Sakura.

 _Girls like this stuff, right?_ Thought Itachi, as he picked a beautiful lilac from the ground.

He was still so new to this whole friends with benefits things. He didn’t want to risk messing things up.

He was going to approach her tonight, not to woo her and capture her heart or even kiss her again. He just wanted to communicate with her to break the awkward tension.

…

After finally finding the stash of shot glasses, the blonde trio retreated back to the campsite.

Shikamaru may be lazy but he was not oblivious. Even though everyone else was too drunk to take notice, he quickly spotted the blush on Temari’s cheek and Deidara’s arm around her waist. His blood turned ice cold as jealousy fumed within him. Although, he just looked bored on the outside. But what was happening on the inside of Shikamaru’s soul was an entirely different story, He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, just thinking about **_his_** precious Temari, as Deidara approached a drunk Rock Lee and handed him the glasses.

“Here you go, my man!”

“Th-thank you, Ino-chan!”

“Huh?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry about that! Lee-san is a little drunk, don’t mind him,” smiled Sakura as she took the new shot glasses, “I’ll take these for you.”

“No worries, my man. And thanks!”

Sakura took the glasses and gave them to Pein, who she saw was obviously hitting on Konan.

 _I can’t wait to tell her about this tomorrow_ , eagerly thought Sakura, as she turned her back on the Akatsuki duo and went to tell Sasori that Deidara had completed what was supposed to be **_his_** chore.

After walking for a while, she stumbled upon a redhead who was tediously working on his puppets, near a clear stream.


	15. The Cherry-Haired Duo

“Sasori-sama?”

Sasori stopped what he was doing and turned to face his pink-haired visitor.

“I came to tell you that Deidara had returned safely with the shot glasses.”

“Thank you for informing me,” and with that, Sasori turned back to working on his precious puppets.

Sakura took this as a sign of Sasori clearly wanting to be alone and not bothered by her presence. Turning around, the kuniochi decided to go back to the party and take care of her drunk friends, although she was 100% sober.

But a monotonous voice stopped her dead in her tracks, “You can stay if you’d like.”

Surprised by this sudden offer, Sakura turned around to face the redhead, who wasn’t even facing her as he continued to fix his puppets.

Still not turning his attention to her, he continued, “I rarely get visitors and it’s too quiet around here. Would you care to engage in conversation?”

“Um, sure” smiled Sakura as she slowly sat down in one of the wooden chairs on the tall dark grass.

“The colour of your hair is very similar to mine,” stated Sasori, sounding slightly amused.

“Yes it is,” Sakura softly chuckled, “It’s a paler shade but it’s close”

“Konoha, right?”

“Yes,” Sakura nodded, although Sasori’s eyes were fixed on his puppets.

“So tell me about your village,” suggested Sasori.

The two engaged in a rather casual conversation.

…

“Will she like Lilacs or Lillies?” Itachi thought out loud, as he pondered which flowers Sakura would be more interested in.

Shrugging, he picked them both up and added them to the collection in his right hand.

…

Meanwhile, Kiba and Hinata had left the boisterous party to chill and look at the stars.

Lying down on their backs, Hinata pointed at her favourite constellation, “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yeah,” smiled Kiba as he turned his head to face the pale beauty, “I never actually took notice of the stars until you pointed them out”

Hinata blushed under his gaze.

“So, Hinata? Have you taken any of these chances to uhh… you know?”

“Hm?” Hinata raised her eyebrows in confusion.

“Do it with anyone?”

“Do what?”

“Do _it_?” the dog-lover nervously laughed, as he quickly regretted asking his overly personal question.

“Oh,” the Hyuuga blushed even harder than before, “Well no, I haven’t” She looked away, slightly embarrassed.

“Hey, don’t worry,” smiled Kiba as took her fragile hand in his, “I haven’t either.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, no worries. I’m in no rush. I don’t want kids anytime soon,” he chuckled, looking back up at the sky.

“Me too”

Concerned that Hinata might have misunderstood what he said and assume that he was a virgin like her, he dismissed the possible assumption, “I mean, I haven’t done anything _here_. Like since the operation,” he awkwardly laughed, ruffling his gorgeous brown hair.

“I know, silly” she giggled.

He smiled at her, feeling so comfortable in her presence.

“I feel like this whole experiment thing is so rushed,” Hinata confided in her companion.

“I agree”

That’s when the Hyuuga went on this soft rant about how the whole operation made her a little uncomfortable. Kiba felt so blessed that he was able to witness one of the rarest things ever – Hinata _freely talking_. With sparkling eyes, he looked at her and carefully listened to every word she had to say.

….

“You did _that_ with _Itachi_?” for once Sasori’s face wasn’t expressionless.

Sakura nervously nodded, “Is that wrong?”

“No,” Sasori quickly attempted to dismiss her discomfort, “no, of course not. It’s natural. Don’t ever let anyone tell you that it’s weird. After all, that’s what the experiment is for. You’re doing your job as a participant.”

She suddenly felt as ease, knowing that her new friend was not a judgmental prude.

“So?” started Sasori.

“Yes”

“Is that all?”

“Well, no,” Sakura admitted, “I mean, yes he was my first kiss and yes he took my virginity. But we obviously engaged in foreplay.”

“Like what, exactly?”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m just curious, that’s all,” he raised his arms and shook them lightly in defense.

She let out a soft laugh, “He fingered me and performed oral”

It had been years since Sasori had joined the Akatsuki, which also means it has been years since he had actually fingered a woman.

“Do you mind if I touch you?” he monotonously asked the female ninja.

“Um,” Sakura stuttered, “I don’t mind, I guess.”

“Okay,” Sasori stepped closer to her until he lifted her up and gently placed her on his desk.

She was sitting on the cold wooden surface as she looked down on him.

“You know, it’s been a while since I made a female puppet,” he confided as he took his unfinished puppet off the desk and placed it on the grass, “This one was specifically requested by the Hokage to use for an experiment in another village.”

“Oh, that’s actually cool!”

“Yes it is, and I was wondering if you could help me with the adjustments.”

Sakura knew where this was going and she was beyond excited. Still, she wanted to play the innocent role.

“Well, what do you want me to do Sasori- ** _sama_**?” she asked, as she tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear and emphasised that last honorific.

“Spread your legs open,” he stated monotonously as ever.

She complied.

He, then, looked into her eyes, for approval, “May I undress you?”

She nodded.

Sasori softly pulled away her underwear and spread her legs open even wider.

She helped him as he took her dress off of her shoulder, leaving her in nothing but a bra.

Sasori glanced at her bra and then back at her, with his eyes commanding her what to do next.

She knew what this glance was telling her to do, as she unclasped her bra, letting it fall down to the desk.

Sasori used his skillful finger to play with her clit, as he never broke eye contact with the kuniochi.

“Is this what Itachi did to you?”

“Yes, but then he actually put it-“

“Like this?” Sasori asked in his usual non-expressive tone, as he gently inserted one finger inside her.

“Yes, ah” she held back her moans, directly looking at Sasori as he still had his gaze locked in her eyes.

“Tell me if it hurts,”

“Hai,” she replied.

….

“And that’s why I didn’t even want to go outside,” Hinata finished her long rant, as Kiba eagerly listened.

“Well,” he started to give her advice, “If a guy can’t respect your decision to take things slow, then clearly, he isn’t right for you.”

“How do I tell him that, though?”

“You tell him straight up and if he doesn’t like it, then that’s his loss,” he flashed her a comforting smile.

“You really t-think so?” she stuttered, as Kiba’s last three words had made her almost speechless.

“Yeah, of course,” he replied, “Hinata, I’ve known you for like 15 years now. You’re kind, sweet, and beautiful. If a guy wants to lose all of that just for a hook up, he’s stupid.”

Hinata couldn’t help but smile ( ** _and blush madly_** ) as she let Kiba’s honest words sink in.

…

“You said Itachi also used his tongue on you, correct?”

“nngggghhh, aah, yes!” Sakura was trying so hard to suppress her sounds of pleasure.

“Like this?” Sasori nonchalantly asked as his cold tongue made contact with her warm womanhood.

“Mmmhh, ah yes,” she stifled.

“You don’t _have_ to be quiet,” Sasori rolled his eyes.

“Um,”

“Let it out, or you won’t feel comfortable.”

Sakura nodded, as she let the night sky be filled with the sound of her soft moans and the sound of the river moving.

…

“Temari, I think you’ve had enough to drink for the night,” giggled Ino, as she suggested that her friend get some rest.

“I don’t know, Ino,” Temari’s words slurred as she gulped down two more shots, “the night has just started and I don’t wanna miss out!”

“I think you’ve had enough fun for tonight,” Ino playfully winked, as she gently pulled her friend towards the tent area.

“Temari, at least tell your friends goodnight!” shouted Rock Lee, with a whole jug of sake in his youthful hand.

“Goodnight friends!” the way that Temari’s words came out of her mouth were enough to tell you that she shouldn’t drink anymore, or she might say something embarrassing.

“Goodnight Deidara’s dick!” Oops too late.

“Haha, my man!” laughed Deidara, as he went over to give Temari a highfive.

Ino quickened her pace as she took Temari back to the tent, leaving the numerous surprised gasps of the male ninjas who were giving props to Deidara for getting some action in the forest.

Irritated by Temari’s intoxicated outburst, Shikamaru left the group of ninjas and went back to his own tent, calling it a night.

…

“Hello, maybe we should talk about that night – no, too direct,” Itachi practiced how he should approach the girl who unknowingly took his virginity.

“I think we met on the wrong terms – no, um – Should we get to know each other first?”

He couldn’t think of what to say. _Maybe I’ll just wing it_ , he thought, as he walked towards the stream to pick more flowers. Inhaling the fresh scent of flowers, and calming his nerves, nothing could prepare him for what he saw next.

He dropped the flowers, as he saw Sakura riding Sasori on the grass. _His_ Sakura. _No, Itachi, don’t just assume that it’s serious. It was just a casual hook up!_ He thought to himself. But still, his Uchiha pride made him at least a little bit jealous. What? He couldn’t help his genes. He stayed there for a few more seconds, feeling a little betrayed, but then regained his composure, picked up the flowers and retreated back to the party. The cherry-haired duo were too busy to even take notice of his short presence so he knew it wouldn’t be awkward to see them later.

“Just like that, Sakura,” encouraged Sasori, as he looked up at the beautiful ninja bucking her hips back and forth.

…

Itachi arrived back to the campsite and put the flowers in his tent.

“Why the long face, Itachi?” asked Deidara, drunkenly as he handed his friend a shot.

Itachi doesn’t drink. He usually has no desire to. But he desperately wanted to forget what he had just seen.

Accepting the shot, he answered his crazy blonde comrade, “Nothing to worry about, Deidara.”

“Whatever you say, my man!”

They both drank to their heart’s content.

…

“Has anyone seen Sasori?” asked Pein to the group of younger Konoha ninjas.

“Nope” was the only response he got.

“Come to think of it, my man, I haven’t seen Sakura-chan either!” exclaimed Rock Lee, using a new vocabulary that he picked up from Deidara.

“That’s odd,” Pein muttered confused, as he continued to look for his comrade.

…

“Do the two of you know where Sasori is?” Pein asked Itachi and Deidara.

Itachi was the furthest thing from lightweight, as he tried so hard to get drunk before having to answer Pein’s painful question.

His heart constricted at the inquiry, as he took another shot, “Yeah, he’s near the stream but he should be returning soon.”

…

Half an hour later, the cherry-haired duo arrived on the scene.

“Hey Sakura!!!” called TenTen, who was stumbling.

“TenTen, be careful with your alcohol intake,” warned Neji as he showed so much concern for her.

“I’m fine! I’m FIIIIINE!” yelled TenTen, followed by a fit of laughter.

Sakura greeted her friend with a warm hug as Sasori parted ways with her to meet up with Deidara.

Upon seeing Sasori’s face, Itachi excused himself and left to his tent. It was getting pretty late, after all.

 

* * *

 

**_[THE NEXT MORNING]_ **

 

The sensei-jonins knew, right away, that the ninjas had gotten drunk as the strong scent of alcohol attacked their nostrils. “It’s better that we don’t wake them up,” suggested Kurenai as the sensei-jonins allowed their sleepy little shinobi rest for the day.

However in the afternoon, the sensei-jonins couldn’t help but notice the odd tension between certain ninjas. Gai called them over and announced the plans for the day. “Ninjas! Take it easy today to replenish your youth, but we will not let your silly little bickers stop us from conducting our experiments! Please take the day to apologize for whatever could have happened last night and make amends. That is all.”

Groaning, Shikamaru went back to his tent to sleep some more. Unaware of the apparent tension, the girls decided to pick flowers together, in the open space between the tent area and the other cabins.

They spilled the beans and gossiped to their heart’s content.

“So Sakura,” said Ino slyly, “I’ve just been _dying_ to know, does the carpet match the drapes?”

“Hm,” Sakura rubbed her chin, “good question. I guess I wouldn’t know” She casually shrugged.

But Ino was not letting her off the hook so easily. “What do you mean _you don’t know_?” her mouth gaped, “Didn’t you have sex with him!?”

Her loud voice echoed to the other side of the campsite, where Itachi picked up on her voice. Rolling his eyes, he diverted his attention back to playing cards with Deidara, Sasuke, Naruto, Rock Lee and Gaara.

“Shh Ino! Not so loud,” hushed Sakura, “Well, he does a perfect shaving job because I honestly couldn’t see any signs of colour or whatever”

“Damn!”

…

After winning for the fifth time in a row, Itachi politely excused himself as he always does, and went to his tent. Gathering the flowers that he had picked two nights before, he headed to find Sakura and break this awkward tension.

“Hello Sakura,” he greeted her as the mouths dropped from every other female ninja sitting around, other than Konan, of course.

“Itachi?”

“I was wondering if I could speak with you,” he requested, “alone.”

“Of course,” she answered as she got up and followed him to a secluded area near the cabins.

“I just wanted to check up on you since the other night. How have you been?” he asked politely as ever, handing her the lovely flowers which he had hand-picked two nights before.

Itachi’s concern touched Sakura’s heart – Sasori hasn’t even said a word to her since their casual hook up.

“I’ve been well,” she blushed as she tucked away a few strands of hair, behind her ear and accepted the gift.

“That’s good to hear,” Itachi genuinely smiled, “If it is alright with you of course, I was thinking that maybe we should go on a walk tonight. Just to talk, nothing more.”

His gentleman-ness had her blushing like crazy.

“I’d really like to get to know you, Sakura”

“Sure, why not?” she smiled at the Raven.

“How about right after dinner?” he suggested as he walked her back to her group of friends.

“That sounds good”

Sakura and Itachi said their goodbyes, as Itachi kindly waved at the rest of the Kuniochi, who were sitting in a beautiful field of flowers.

Sakura couldn’t help but notice that one of her friends was missing, “Where did Temari go?”

“Shikamaru stole her away, to talk to her about something,” answered Ino, nonchalantly.

“That’s unusual of him,” stated Sakura, raising an eyebrow.

…

“I was thinking that we should stick together,” suggested Shikamaru to Temari, “it’s troublesome for me, I know. But this is in our best interest.” He let out a fake sigh.

“What do you mean?” a confused Temari asked him.

“It is our only hope of making it out alive from this drag of an experiment,” he used his fingers to air-quote the word “experiment”.

“Um, to be honest,” Temari blushed, while slightly looking down, “I kinda like the experiments.”

“You mean to tell me that you actually want to participate in this annoying excuse of an operation?” he pretended to be taken aback by her statement.

“Well, what did you even have in mind?”

“I was gonna say that we should form a pact and swear an oath to not participate in this drag”

…

“Sasuke,” said Itachi in his calm deep voice, “we need to talk.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes but he knew better than to defy his brother’s authority.

Getting up, he followed Itachi to the cabin area.

Before Sasuke could open his mouth to question his older brother, Itachi interrupted him, “I know, little brother.”

“What?”

“About you and Naruto,” he stated in a very understanding manner.

 _Damn_ , thought Sasuke, _I can’t find a way out of this. Should I at least try to deny it?_

“Don’t bother denying it,” Itachi said as if he could read his little brother’s mind, “I saw you both in the forest, two nights ago.”

“Okay?”

“I just wanted to let you know that you should put aside this whole revenge scheme for the time being. You’re not strong enough to defeat me now so don’t even bother. Train harder after the operation is over. But for now, let us maintain a peaceful relationship.”

“Fine,” grumbled the younger Uchiha.

“Sasuke,” he said making deep eye contact with his brother, “I want you to be able to tell me anything or ask me for advice. Whatever’s said and done, at the end of the day, I will always be your older brother. Whatever you choose to do with your intimate life, I will support you and accept you the same,” he said.

This actually caused Sasuke to feel more relieved, “okay nii-san,” he smiled, “I do have a few questions.”

Itachi smiled as the two brothers started on a walk, talking about things they had never mentioned to each other before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW: When Itachi says "I saw you in the forest" he's referring to the time that he saw SasuNaru, after his hook up with Sakura 2 nights ago :) (in case yall forgot)


End file.
